


Here The Shed

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 主1819赛季英超合集
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 【撸渣】业余打碟选手（08/2018）

法国人的暑假很长，长过了平日人头攒动的早晚高峰轨道交通，也长过了七八月份盼不到头的高温天气。

可他们自己不这么觉得。

“你看，我们一直隔得这么远，只有假期才能见面，”分手的时候格列兹曼就是这么对吉鲁说的：“而你还是不愿意来我这里工作。”他抱着被子坐在被蹭得一片狼藉的床单上，抬起手臂比划自己所描述的“这么远”，意思是暑假也没有异地恋的距离长。壁灯暗黄色的光落进他眼里，折出来的细碎光芒里满满是泛着潮湿的委屈情绪。

吉鲁转过头对上泛红的双眼时差点就被自己的心跳噎住了。涌起的情绪就像地震掀起的海啸，可他还是习惯性地将脑内的惊涛骇浪都压了下去，手上也继续把安全套打好结甩进垃圾桶。他对着小男友眨眨眼，轻声叹了气说那好吧，语调都不带一点波澜，然后又抱起床上的人走进浴室，臂弯里还是和从前一样的温度和力度。

吉鲁也不知道自己怎么就习惯了用镇静自若去掩饰狂风大作，久而久之在ins看到格列兹曼和同事科克的亲昵合影时都不会多想什么了，只漫不经心地动动拇指留下一个赞，图片下的红心就像在说，看见你开心我也觉得很高兴。

格列兹曼扑在吉鲁怀里，双手攀上他的肩，小细腿腻乎乎往腰上缠。“可是我还是会想你吧。”

吉鲁只好无奈地吻回去作为回应，一遍遍念他的名字：“Grizi，”他把手指插进格列兹曼柔软的发隙，似是安抚对方其实也是想安慰自己，声音里还带一点黏糊的鼻音：“别再想了。”

然后他在心里无声地回应：我也会想你的。

吉鲁早早回到伦敦并非是对工作有多少热情，只是普通地不愿意被感情拉住衣角停滞不前。其实一想到两天后就要回去上班，他顿时觉得更难过了，不是很想活但也不能去死的那种矛盾的难过。所以他难过地灌酒，试图把种种交织在一起或浓或淡的惆怅都溶解在酒吧的背景音里，后半夜的人少了一些，听起来也并非十分嘈杂了。

“有人跟你提分手了。”句末甚至听不出一个问号，就像在陈述“今天天气很好”之类的一个普通事实。

吉鲁略诧异地抬起眼睑。一个留了点胡茬没刮干净的大男孩，脖子上挂着耳机，穿着有点宽松的T，伸手把反扣的鸭舌帽帽檐转到额前，在眼前落下一小片阴影，吉鲁便看不清那里面藏着的情绪了，不过唇角倒是有一点微小的向上弧度。他打量完了土味酷酷男孩，又垂下头默不作声地喝掉自己半杯啤酒，没回应那句陈述句。

“不过我这里没有失恋的歌，只有蹦迪的歌。”土味酷酷男孩没听到想听的故事，不依不饶地拐弯抹角挑起话题。

吉鲁这才意识到面前站着的应该是这里的DJ小哥，于是他点点头，意思是随便你放什么都好。

噼噼啪啪的音色像是有电流在闪，音压有点高，嗡嗡震得鼓膜难受，吉鲁撇了撇眉毛，徒劳地替打碟男孩的听力感到担忧。节奏清一色是能让人跳个不停的那种，不过他没心情蹦哒，但还是礼貌地跟着节奏摇了摇，并且在对方看过来时弯起眼冲他笑。

说实话这位DJ小哥算不上同业者中出类拔萃的，mix还有几处旋律突兀地没接上，吉鲁暗想，如果这setlist也是自带的，他的歌品应该只能算是普普通通挂在平均线上吧。至于为什么是线上而非线下…至少那些节拍和他的笑容很像，活泼地带点试探意味。

“你再不讲故事我就下班啦，”打碟男孩把混音台的音量调低了一点，回到吉鲁身边又笑起来，却并不是很灿烂的表情：“别太难过了，因为以后你还是会时常想起前任，再次见面时挨得太近仍会让你不由自主的想越界，甚至还习惯性地凑过去趴在他耳边说悄悄话，又或者你已经在脑内昨日重现一百次了，所以总要小心翼翼地保持距离。”

“总之就是会，一直很难过。”

吉鲁饶有兴趣地体会对方预言般的语气，偏着头想，现在轮到自己好奇了。

意外的是打碟男孩并没有吊人胃口。

“他是闪闪发光的，抿嘴笑的时候很可爱，眼睛也是弯弯的，金色的睫毛颤抖的时候，眼角的细小皱纹都是温柔的。”

“听起来你很喜欢他。”

“当然啦。”

“倒是承认得很大方。”

“就算不承认，还不是一样喜欢吗？”

掩耳盗铃自欺欺人的确没有意思，吉鲁点点头觉得很有道理，可能是因为搞音乐的都比较快活浪漫有闲心思考人生吧。

“所以怎么就分手了呢？”

“因为我没能留下他。”

吉鲁又想起不久前的那个夜晚，格列兹曼黏在他身上，自己却连一句挽留都没有说。他用力咽了口水，开始晕乎乎地感到口干舌燥。

呼吸交叠在一起时，被昏暗的彩色照明笼罩的起那层无从下手的神秘感就荡然无存了。落在他耳畔的急促喘息簌簌落进节拍里，反而增加了音符的深度。吉鲁心急火燎地把对方往怀里按，掠夺唇齿又撩拨舌尖，他不知道自己这份急切感从何而来，也没有心思再去思考了。

于是他匆匆把人拉进自己停在门口的车里，欺身压了下去。

后半夜的街道总是清冷无声，吉鲁却总觉得还有音乐在响，仿佛打碟男孩自带BGM，一个播放列表顺序循环很多次，毫不留情地击碎他所剩无几的理智。

吉鲁的亲吻从侧颈下滑到柔软的小腹时，原本在loop的某个乐段在突然加快了节奏，翻倍的节拍数像是不耐烦的催促。拉下牛仔裤的拉链时吉鲁抬头看了对方一眼，勾起的唇角弧度和他第一次出现在自己面前时的表情一样。唱机仍有着恒定的转速，但已然过渡到下一首的旋律了。音轨逐渐增加，吉鲁甚至能清晰辨识出每一条音轨的音量变化，并随之增加扩张的手指数量。或许他的混音技术并不像先前的发挥那样平庸？

进入后吉鲁开始跟着鼓点加速，对方的双手脱力地环在他肩上，像压得不太紧的唱针浮在唱片上，一不小心就可能碰出针杆偏差。不时漏出的哼声是hi hat，在没有主歌时则成了绝佳的接点，轻易便能过渡到下一个track。set行至尾声节奏戛然而止的瞬间，吉鲁觉得全身的血液都被分成了两半，一半如释重负，另一半却翻滚着涌上来令他头皮发麻。

打碟男孩把头埋进他颈窝轻声说：“你来打碟应该会很出色。”

半年后吉鲁离职去了隔两站地铁的另一家公司，上班第一天他缩在电梯角落，低头不经意瞥见站在前面的人的臀部，油然生出一股辨不清是从何而来的亲切感。

然后他们在同一层走出电梯，在门口同一台机器上check in，再推开同一扇meeting room的门。

看到正脸时吉鲁差点捂住了嘴——这是自己半年前睡过的那个打碟男孩？！

打碟男孩显然与眼前人同样感到不可思议：“诶难道我们team传说今天要来的新人是你？”

吉鲁环顾四周后确信地点点头，“我以为你是白天不好好念书晚上不好好睡觉整天跑出来蹦迪的当代咸鱼大学生！”

“你以为？其实是Cesar心血来潮想开店，所以我顺便发展了一下工作之余的爱好。”业余打碟选手得意洋洋，还指了指咖啡机旁那个叫Cesar的同事。

难怪你打碟技术不如打炮。——吉鲁差点就脱口而出了。

然后他们握手，看起来就像普通的新同事互相介绍。

“Eden。”

“Olivier。”


	2. 【渣丁】小雪人（09/2018）

九月中旬天气凉了些，缺席养伤的中场大佬伸长了腿，摆弄手机闲得发慌，把队友们的ins story翻来覆去看了两遍觉得get不到其他笑点后又兀自感叹着羡慕了，心里生出点空落落，像萧瑟的傍晚气温一样。他随手把屏幕朝下扣在大腿上，没过两分钟手机开始震，是艾登的那个阿扎尔，给他发了三个词加一个emoji，把对话气泡填满腻味的撒娇。

他飞快地戳着屏幕：就算你每隔两天说一次想我，我也不可能去训练场陪你跑步。阿扎尔秒回一个哭脸：昨天Dries就不是这个待遇，人和人的差距怎么这么大。

德布劳内想到前一天傍晚自己和默滕斯视频激聊一小时有的没的好笑的不好笑的，其实也是缘起于一句差不多的话。他有点想笑，人和人本来就是有差距，也不看看你和谁比待遇。

想来苏格兰也是冷的，更不用说早早要冬眠的冰岛。头脑中出现阿扎尔被羽绒服裹成大型毛绒玩具的画面，他于是窃笑，心血来潮地问，冷吗？那边说，不冷。

画弧的问号勾出一条线，数年前那个被怆然的迷茫所淹溺的冬季仍搁浅在记忆的滩岸。来自伦敦的信号问他，德国冷不冷呀？当时他在搬家，窝在房间角落面对着几乎要把人埋起来的大小纸箱，开了很足的暖气，就像暂时逃离那片翻滚咆哮的汪洋后仍旧心存战栗。他半是违心地回，不冷。结果次日阿扎尔出现在他家门口，把缠了两圈的围巾往上扯遮起半张脸，气鼓鼓地怨，你说不冷我才来的！这还不叫冷？

小雪仍闲散地飘，就像某个单凭满身天赋有恃无恐的少年初到科巴姆时漫不经心的训练态度一样。雪落在对方深色的针织衫上，他伸手拂掉，圆圆的绿眼睛于是弯起来，连苍白的日光落进去又折出来时也要带上几分温度。那双眼始终是清明通透的池水颜色，捕捉到的所有细节都变成雪落进去化没了影，溶解为身体的一部分，只在一些微小的言行里有迹可循。

阿扎尔把他抱了满怀，仰起头亲吻他发红的鼻尖，温度比白茫茫里的干燥空气高一点，总是容易让人贪恋。他又放开他，颤着肩笑：你也和冬天的温度一样了，Kev，别感冒了。

大概只是因为怕冷的家伙舔到了雪片，德布劳内想，但并没有告诉对方其实自己不喜欢这个比喻，也不喜欢这个季节的晦暗与漫长。

后来他们跪在床上，阿扎尔从身后贴过来，下巴抵在他肩上，手不安分地往下探。衣物被剥得七零八落，干柴烈火的深沼沸腾着冒泡，黏腻灼热的触感里吐息都像是在烧，理智在撞击中支离破碎，直到黑洞洞的夜里恍惚的呓语都变成骚动的味道。

与诸多同龄人很像，二十出头的年纪里他们从不知道也不在乎气氛是如何变得暧昧然后水到渠成的，只这样肆无忌惮地纠缠在一起用力接吻，任凭周身风雨大作也只顾自己头顶的小片晴空。然而成长总要使人年复一年愈加瞻前顾后，从某个无人觉察的、同往常毫无两样的时间节点开始，运势与水星逆行脱离关系，恋爱沉到温暖安定的水底，再也不似起伏的波涛。这就好比国歌的背景音里画面从库尔图瓦给到阿扎尔时突然下沉的摄像机，节奏慢下来，最后镜头往远处拉，扫过一排齐整的人墙。

一年前的秋天他们靠在斯坦福桥球员通道的墙上有一句没一句地聊，见到你真高兴谢谢我也很好。装成普通朋友给队友看是一石二鸟，既不妨碍队内营业，又暗示他们的关系不是旁人臆测的那么糟糕。阿扎尔指着德布劳内身后墙纸上巨大的德国中卫说：我跟后场老铁们交代过了，重点盯防KDB。他把名字念得咬牙切齿，力道像日常的唇舌撕咬，说不清里面是强调的意味还是感情的分量，而且一边说着又顺手撑上了墙。德布劳内噗一下被逗笑：不了吧Eden，你身高不适合这样搞。小短腿听了不开心，眉间细小的褶皱加深一点，撇着眉毛往他怀里撞，没成功的壁咚就变成了软绵绵的拥抱。

可是没过两秒他又连忙挣开刚搁到自己腰上的手：不行，你不要抱我超过三秒。他看那歪着头无辜的表情，又在他耳畔压低声音把法语念得飞快：我怕我待会儿比赛要走神，你这就是业务妨害，职场骚扰。

明明是你先蹭上来的？德布劳内自然是委屈，扁扁嘴看对方狡黠地吐舌头笑，抬手揉了一把面前的脑袋，索性转身去搭萨内的肩了。

而阿扎尔盯着走远的金色后脑勺，笑容仍是收不住，爱极了他带着明亮光晕的睫毛扑扇、一头雾水仿佛下一秒就要发牢骚的样子。

国际足联终年和意义不大的数字打交道，这两天又整出一个冗长臃肿的名单，随便凑两套阵容都像菜鸡互啄联赛一样荆棘丛生针尖麦芒，紧接着FIFA19贴了最后十张图，运营商心满意足地看球迷争相吹爆。卢卡库把两组名字放一起截图说，你看，你们连名字都永久绑定了。

德布劳内觉得交流困难，认定他们脑回路不一样（反正他也并不想和能够一本正经地说两年后要退出国家队的人有同样的脑回路）。不存在的，他回道。轻描淡写的几个字分明是暗示，从来没有哪一句永久能为皆大欢喜的Happy Ending护航。

但倘要从季节来说，或许Rom是对的。他想。

因为Eden一直是这样，拥抱像云耳语是风，在球场上回头看他的时候笑容柔软而眉梢永远上扬，总是一副温暖的样子仿佛四季从不流转。春日初晴的太阳把每一个冬季都溶解，剩一滩傻白甜的糖浆。


	3. 【撸→渣】大猪蹄子（09/2018）

回到主场又是熟悉的好氛围，歌声鲜明嘹亮，欢呼温暖高昂。帽戏先生照例被球迷爱被队友宠被教练吹，就把先前那几次尝试过人被断掉的委屈统统忘掉了。记者问，和大吉鲁一起踢球是不是很爽？他垂下眼睫想了一秒，眉毛挑两挑又重新往摄像机边上看的时候眼底碎进几点欣然的细小光亮——他是全世界最优秀的中锋叭，做球能力太强啦，和他一起好开心呀。——球王开口把人夸得天花乱坠，还一脸诚恳地掩藏起言笑，给人一个吹得十分真诚的印象。

吉鲁在一旁听得脸红心跳，急匆匆把阿扎尔从人堆里捞出来：“Eden，吹过分了。”他说着抬手从肩上揽人，笑意里带点受宠若惊的小鹿乱撞。

“我不我就要吹，”阿扎尔偏着头看他，清澈的绿眼睛还是很亮：“除非你别给我传球。”

天啊，饶了我吧。吉鲁想，他这点小小的任性对自己很是受用，就像在场上的时候，自己根本无法拒绝给他做球，而且还都是出于本能，条件反射也甩不掉。

其实吉鲁好几次想告诉阿扎尔，自己早就记住了他的名字，在远处默默观望很久了。但仅仅观望似乎并不怎么值得一提，更何况他们太远了。那时候他初次站上顶级联赛的球场，而19岁的比利时人已早早被寄予众望。从蒙彼利埃到里尔是垂直的南北，一个地中海阳光一个西欧交叉道。TGV要五小时才能纵贯六边形的高卢，一站站停过去，克莱蒙费朗的米其林，奥尔良的贞德像，巴黎熙攘成不眠的宴席，亚眠收尽了哥特顶点的光，终点是那个脍炙人口的喜剧片，欢迎来北方。然而又何来欢迎呢，他征战法甲第一年的印象里，那只红色猎犬的锋芒是联赛和法国杯双冠王。

伦敦自是比不上法国版图的大小，陌生元素却一点不少，好奇地踏上英格兰的土地时那个沸腾的五月还盘踞在他脑海，他也不曾想到最佳阵容里自己和左后方那个联赛MVP有朝一日真的会穿着同样颜色的球衣并排跑。毕竟世界上所有的最佳阵容都是做梦，拣几个打分高的名字往纸上一摆就算完事，至于什么战术什么配合，梦里什么都有。

他们渐渐熟络起来还要追溯到三四年前，从对名字有所耳闻的表面关系发展到能在球员通道里聊上两句的点头之交。而吉鲁意识到自己藏着的那点队友以上的感情则更晚，是刚过去的那个冬天里燃起来的小火苗。阿扎尔进球之后扑到他胸膛上，他把人抱起来时热腾腾的几个词越过球迷的欢呼，从耳畔直直戳到心上，“你好暖啊”。从此一句烂俗爱情片的台词掖在肚子里，惹得每一个细胞都不安地渴望叫嚣，Eden我喜欢你，我们交往好不好。

不行，不能这样轻佻。一句话摸不着标点，友谊地动山摇，石土沙砾萧然满目，败露出的根脉名为爱慕，光听名字便引人叹息，也难怪引来凄风苦雨灌溉了。

穿针引线的中场的组织者在场下一样是明察秋毫的角色，他摇着头拍上吉鲁的肩：“我不明白你有什么好纠结的，在场上抱他的时候都没见你犹豫过一秒。”

“抱他和说喜欢他能一样吗？”

“诶？你们是这样的吗，连营业也和我想的不太一样。”

“意大利不是这样的吗？”

若日尼奥若有所思，两个天蓝色底的白色背号从记忆底层里渐渐浮上来。“站在我前面的那几个营业比较多，还会撩，天生是人见人爱的那一套，意大利嘛，你懂的吧？进球之后都往看台跑，一个追着一个，身高不够就往对象身上跳，或者拿手臂凑，举到头顶上比心心，笑得把人迷倒。”

吉鲁想，可能是因为我们身高够了，但为了维护塑料队友情，没好意思讲。

意大利人看他微笑着没有要接话的意思，又接着说：“我是说，喜欢是藏不住的，看他进球比自己进球还高兴，眼神动作都会暴露，对方肯定察觉得到，有些在场上对上了眼，都从草皮滚上床了。”

吉鲁听完深感叹服，意大利人果然很懂。这可能是亚平宁基因里带出来的，直球都往好球带里砸，赌的就是球速。

大概是小半年前，阿扎尔靠在更衣室门口愤愤不平地抱怨“西班牙人都是大猪蹄子”，他看着哭丧着脸的小可怜，耐心地陪他一起哀伤。是啊，队里西班牙人一只手都数不过来，另一个比利时人偏又是西班牙女婿，也难怪他找不到人吐苦水，才跑来自己面前诉衷肠。

“我觉得Cesar不是这样的，他只是无论对谁都很好。”他伸手在对方背上顺了两下。

阿扎尔当然听不进去：“你想得到吗，7次连线！”他伸出拇指和食指比数字，吉鲁盯着圆圆的指腹，心思就开始飘，这家伙身上的每一处看起来都软乎乎的样子。他出神地摇了摇头，眼神示意阿扎尔接着讲。

“队里来来去去这么多西班牙中锋，Fernando、Diego、Alvaro，我和他们连线都没有7次！”

“别难过啦，法国人愿意和你连线7次。”

“什么？你说Ngolo？”阿扎尔一脸惊愕，仿佛下一秒就要脱口而出“你不是在开玩笑吧Ngolo在国家队7次铲倒我还差不多我还不如指望Marcos插上”。

而吉鲁更是立马把人推开了，一时冲动断舍离，动作都没过脑。

可是现在他是真情实感地在懊恼，就像面对空门打了一个高射炮后只想抱头仰天一样。不应该啊，那可真是个绝妙的机会，门将出击失误，他都趟到堪比凌晨四点大马路的禁区里了，至少说一句“我在板凳上跟你精神连线”也好，而且听起来还是罗曼蒂克地骚，自己的人设也不倒。

空门打飞的代价太大了，7次连线的承诺终究只是一层糖衣，化尽后苦涩都从心口蔓延开。比赛赢了是真高兴，被阿扎尔吹了是真的甜，要说不失落那也是假的，因为今天的连线全都要被当成无心插柳，媒体也只会解释说，由于切尔西炒教练成了伦敦名菜，所以大家适应新战术的速度都变得很快。

这算自作自受吗？他自问却没有收到回音，看了眼手机后愈加闷闷不乐：连线有什么用，Eden还不是照样和大猪蹄子在网上发一样的照片吗。


	4. 【丁渣】直陈式（09/2018）

鲜少有切尔西队友问及阿扎尔的感情历程，而比利时队友由于见多了他们日常打闹，也不觉得还有什么值得过问。感情历程，这词听来便是贫瘠的反义，是塞满秋冬春夏日出日落的厚重相册或是彩色笔迹饰以胶带的精致手帐，应当有斑斓的色调丰富的字体。可是到阿扎尔这里只一个名字，风起云涌或是细水长流都锁在那几个字母笔画里跳不出去。队友们道听途说的和亲眼看过的剧情拼在一起不见得能凑成一个完整的故事，中间的那一段他们或许理得清七八分，但没人知道开端要追溯到何处，更不消说终点还望不到头。

就连最近一次谈起也要往前数两三年，而且并没有聊到什么有营养的情节。那是他们第一次在联赛里穿不同颜色的球衣，赛后更衣室里阿兹皮利奎塔和法布雷加斯一左一右把阿扎尔夹住问，你们怎么分手又复合啊？他答，我不想再放开他了。

队友们多少有点惊讶：这不像是阿扎尔会说的句子，他看起来从不会和占有欲之类的词扯上关系。然而放到“切尔西每月一胜，联赛排名只挂在保级区上面一点”这个危在旦夕的情境里，西班牙二人组的关注重点就不在人设上了。他们齐刷刷地开口，别啊，你走了车怎么办，我们可不想打英冠。和保级有关的只言片语把坐在角落的特里引过来，蒋队长连忙挤进三人中间做思想教育，不许说丧气话，我们怎么可以只有这点出息？

阿扎尔爆笑，不是啦，我又没说要去ManCity。

那你们异地？不容易啊。法布雷加斯皱了眉，满脸是过来人看年轻人步后尘的遗憾。

而他仍是轻描淡写地回应，习惯了还好吧。他很清楚自己习惯的是什么。心思稍微往那边飘一飘，就有轻飘飘的棉絮一簇簇拥起来，松垮垮填上从曼彻斯特到伦敦的距离。然后线就不会断，即便并没有什么特别充盈的恋爱实感。

三言两语差不多摸清楚他们在聊什么之后特里也终于加入了八卦讨论：什么，原来你们没分？或者没分干净？

法布雷加斯闻言正打算把他没吃过的那些瓜也一并补上，阿兹皮利奎塔拍上他的肩，贴到他耳旁压低了声音噼里啪啦念西班牙语，每个人身上都有谜题。其实他还在心里补了一句，比如我到现在都没弄明白Gerard和Robin哪一个对你来说更意难平。怎么说也是和阿扎尔如影随形了这些年，阿兹皮利奎塔还是知道些事情，当时他看到他们赛后拥抱的场面，一年前被两种蓝色分开的特里和兰帕德一瞬间穿过脑际，下一秒他摇摇头觉得不行，比利时小情侣还是小朋友，怎么能跟那种隔了一个大西洋都不忘发糖的老夫老夫比。

然后这事就这么不了了之，法布雷加斯最后还是从库尔图瓦那里打听到的前情。所以说什么旁观者清都是假的，不然就是切尔西队友都不太行，要么是看走眼，要么是看都看不到。

可是那年的保级路倒是真的让人丧气。欧洲杯集训的头几天两个人坐在床沿家长里短，德布劳内说，没想到英超会变成这样。阿扎尔哇一声叫出来，别提了我真的好难过，说完软乎乎贴过去挂到对方身上。德布劳内也不把人推掉，只抚着背安慰他，亲吻脆生生落到额上，不知道说什么好，只觉得英超的剧本实在是太出乎意料了。

是啊，夏歇末尾菠菜公司挂出一串赔率时无人在意蓝狐会成为从哪一片森林里跳出来的猛兽，直到后来的五月中旬，拉涅利离开斯坦福桥十余年里辗转伊比利亚和亚平宁的曲折经历才开始有人问津。

——俱乐部教练球员都是这个道理，走到光里之后才会被照亮身后的背阴。

事实上媒体也不怎么关心感情经历，哪怕阿扎尔和德布劳内都算是早早站进了光里。毕竟记者更希望挖出二人针锋相对你死我活的猛料，压根想不到“艾登阿扎尔的感情史=凯文德布劳内”这个等式的存在。

表面上分手一年后阿扎尔才在记者面前说过一句，我本想和他一起在切尔西踢球。但语气又没有吃瓜群众期待的那么懊恼，比较类似客场输球后千篇一律的采访：这很遗憾，我们错过了太多机会，本来是希望赢下这三分的。

如此类比，前面那个命题就显得奢侈百倍了。

主观能动性或许能助你赢一场球，却不能帮你选择一起赢球的队友。这叫不可抗力，光听名字就是唉声叹气。不过有些道理阿扎尔还是心知肚明，比如人不能习惯奢侈，因为奢侈惯了难免在山崩地裂的时候变得脆弱。这算是他身上一点不太容易被看出来的成熟，可能也是因为他十几岁时就拥有比同龄人娴熟的球风，从此一直混在更年长的队友里。

那半年阿扎尔觉得自己很蠢。他时常在脑中前情回顾，倒带放很早的细节。

他给德布劳内发两个字的消息，他就听话地跟着他出来。他们去吃垃圾食品，都不怎么说话，德布劳内看他往嘴里塞汉堡，说你再吃就会变得和汉堡一样圆，他不紧不慢把最后一口食物咽下去，叉了几根薯条举到对方面前反问，为什么不是变得和薯条一样细呢。快餐店里灯光明晃晃，那双眼睛也跟着闪闪亮，是他惯常的得意神色。把卡路里统统塞进肚子里之后阿扎尔又扣上鸭舌帽起身走向餐盘回收处。帽檐在眼前投下一小片阴影，两汪潋滟的池水就进入傍晚时分。而天黑总是与疯狂为伴。他们钻进livehouse，混在一群年龄相仿的乐迷中间蹦迪。英国人最喜欢在rock前面冠上各种陌生单词，盯鞋迷幻蒸汽波实验派，他们也来者不拒什么都听。自赏的音色令人难以辨清，只有一面巨大的吉他声墙嘈杂地推到面前。二人靠在这面墙上跟着摇，副歌行至半途时看着对方眯着眼的沉醉神情然后悄悄偏头吻上去。不合时宜的酱酱酿酿或许煞风景，但他们的确也忍不住在这种氛围里唇舌交缠，所以总是很自觉地站进离舞台稍远处靠近吧台角落，在那些模糊交织在一起的器乐音和舌尖的绵软触感里双双沉溺。

走出去的时候阿扎尔扯了扯衣角说玩乐队好酷。德布劳内点头应，嗯，是啊。他们开始讨论踢球是不是也很酷。这个问题很主观，因为足球对他们来说太过日常，看起来就不如搞乐队那么神秘兮兮有吸引力了。德布劳内说，你看他们很酷，其实他们也是很喜欢才搞音乐，很开心的吧。阿扎尔觉得很有道理，给他一个赞许的微笑：是呀，所以Kev你也要在自己开心的地方踢球，这样我也会很开心。德布劳内就揽上他的肩说好。

肩上那只手很暖。可是阿扎尔说的时候没把这话当情话，也就没明白手掌心那点温度的意思。

事到如今他一边回放这些镜头一边捶胸顿足，这不就是约会吗，他为什么没在那种酷炫的场景里挑明呢。年轻到底是没有几年，掰手指就能数尽，过完只能无力地看着那些细节泛黄褪色蒙上一层细密尘埃，用指尖拂掉时才发现画面都凝成琥珀，看不出始末，但又是千真万确结束了的。

阿扎尔看起来是场上开朗乐观场下风轻云淡，但每次听到别人说他们分手，还是要在心里委屈一下。他和德布劳内说过很多话，温暖的柔软的牵挂的，唯独一句喜欢堵着，动动喉结又咽下去。他以为这样算没有挑明，所以分手更是无从谈起。

这个事他埋了很久，埋到生根发芽，根系紧紧攀在心上，芽尖尖却只冒一点，足够他们在一个瞬间互相撞上眼神，然后接吻上床，分不清谁是主动的一方。所以阿扎尔隐约觉得德布劳内可能也是这样的心态。这里倒有点你死我活较劲的意味了，憋着一口气谁也不肯说。可能只有在被人问到的时候他们才会幡然醒悟：有什么说不出口的理由吗；没有耶。可惜的是偏偏没人来做这个饼。这怨不得队友，毕竟他们都以为两人是暧昧了挑明了热恋了分手了的关系，却不料那些在当事人看来都是暧昧，翻来覆去没完没了。

真正讲清楚还是在夏天。14年去巴西之前集合，报到当晚阿扎尔把德布劳内压倒在床，脸埋在他颈窝里，短发蹭到脸颊上。德布劳内被搞得一头雾水，轻轻笑起来问，你干什么，这样好热。阿扎尔就拖长了音说，Kev Kev我好想你。

气息打到肩头又暖又痒，德布劳内也由着他把衣衫都褪掉。阿扎尔黏糊糊从耳尖吻到侧腰，又埋下头隔着底裤亲吻他逐渐苏醒的欲望。德布劳内问，你今天怎么这么主动。他用沾了滑腻液体的晶亮手指探下去找臀缝，阿扎尔绵绵地哼两声，迷迷糊糊地回道，我不想再被人说分手了啊。

德布劳内变得严肃，手上动作都放慢，语气沉下来说，Eden，这些事我本来想留到世界杯之后再说的。阿扎尔听了更委屈，反问道，你也觉得我们分手了吗，说着又难耐地伸手去抓德布劳内的手腕示意他继续。

德布劳内怔了，觉得有点好笑又有点心疼。他抿了抿嘴唇又多加一根手指，说，没有吧，因为我也很想你。金色睫毛扫过下眼睑又抬起来，蓝色深不见底。他又补了一句，你傻啊，自己分手没分手是别人说了算的吗？

那不是因为我以为我们没交往吗？

这回轮到德布劳内委屈了，觉得自己被骗了感情，但他还是说，现在开始总可以吧？

阿扎尔随即满心欢喜，转过头蹭他唇角，四肢也伸展开一幅任人享用的样子。于是德布劳内也顾不上这点委屈了。按说窗户纸捅破后情事应该更加旖旎，但想到之后还有训练，他们的动作仍小心翼翼，最后交缠着手脚沉沉坠入睡眠，连梦境都不清晰。

不过不清晰也没关系，朦胧期的迷雾到底会散尽。20代从前期到后期，数起来没有几个赛季，心路可能是有点漫长，看人的滤镜换个名字，少了迷恋多了欣赏。饱和度低下来几个调，草绿里掺进墨色，色阶往冷处偏，配上年龄所赋予的那几分沉稳，倒也是另一番魅力。说得简单一点这些滤镜的名字没有太多情绪变化，都可以叫做喜欢。

阿扎尔现在一天一换营业对象，朋友圈一张网铺开捞上来五大联赛。德布劳内也不清楚他是从哪里交到的这么多朋友，就好比没人能解释为什么他身上的肉从不会阻碍他带球加速摆脱趟过对方一整条防线。但他看起来确实讨得所有人的喜欢，散漫又随意，场上场下人前人后从来不分on或是off，天赋与野心不成比例，风趣可爱表里如一。

他们的确从不吝啬赞扬对方，漂亮话都往人身上贴也无妨。在人前夸得收敛一点，其实心里要更骄傲，心态和老父老母型球迷夸他们的句型一样：你看，这是我对象/儿子，他多好啊。

比如阿扎尔在安菲尔德造化钟神秀，赛后打开FaceTime缠着人炫耀。信号那边点点头，手动点赞说，这球我都看得好服气，不过你赛后有去安慰Simon吗？

有啦！阿扎尔笑得像幼儿园小朋友得了表扬吃了糖：对了，前两天Roberto说你要提前复出，不要吧，你赶紧去找队医多请两天假。他说罢wink一下，表情完全一个“计划通”。

德布劳内就笑，怎么，你还不想和我一起踢球？

想啊，我想得要疯掉。

那你疯掉算了，把Liverpool防线都撞破，等到周末榜首就归我们啦。

阿扎尔还是很放肆地笑：好了，现在我疯掉了，我等不及到12月在主场过掉你了。


	5. 【戴五渣】夏北斗（10/2018）

世界杯的余温里滚着七月末尾的热浪，和作为定番的夏窗传言搅在一起，各路媒体咕嘟嘟冒泡。阿兹皮利奎塔回到科巴姆时看到阿扎尔刚抵达伊比萨，又无端地生出些提心吊胆的愁绪。仔细想来上一次联系已经是两周前了，简短的祝贺淹在圣彼得堡的旗海和人潮里，比利时人还没和他多聊两句就彻底成了失踪人口。

事实上直到那几天他才真正感到紧迫。决赛前的下午法布雷加斯在他手机屏幕的另一头说，你看到他赛后说什么了吗，皇马球迷已经开始欢呼了。几句话听来关切，但语气比起惋惜却更近似于陈述某个再日常不过的事实，一种他们都习以为常的无奈，好比学生时代谁撩走了隔壁班的小姑娘，谁又因为通宵蹦迪而迟到。阿兹皮利奎塔不常刷社交网络，也没有很多美凌格朋友，他只能去新闻网站黑乎乎的加粗标题里找实感，然后深呼吸——其他人说的他全都选择不相信，但这次不是别人是本人了。他猛然察觉，自己长久以来闭耳塞听的事已经悄声无息走到了跟前，用带着一点温度的指尖轻轻拂开了他捂住双耳的手，在他耳畔轻轻呼气：你是不是就要失去他了。

虽然严格意义上来说他也算不上拥有他。

下一次联系在一周后。

阵容毫无优势而对手过于完美，何况社区盾也并非那么重要，但连续两年在温布利输掉新赛季第一个奖杯总还是让人丧气。赛后阿兹皮利奎塔又觉得有点苦涩了，没来由地想到没有阿扎尔的赛季会不会变得更难。所以他终是忍不住去找他说，我迫不及待要看到你了。

而电波里仍是他熟悉的盈盈笑意，像是有意想把他低落的情绪拔高两度：我明天就回去啦，我还在想你什么时候给我打电话，现在假期都要结束了。

阿兹皮利奎塔听了不禁暗笑，现在他们都变得很能沉住气了。几年前的夏歇期间二人通话要频繁得多，什么天气啊美食啊乃至家族日常，不痛不痒的话题蒸发在从迪拜到地中海再到伊比萨热腾腾的阳光里，巴西和法国的经历对二人而言都不太圆满，撇开不提也没关系。

五个夏天都这么过来了，现在是第六个。如果他说自己还想要第七第八个这样的夏天，会不会太贪心？

这是怎样一种怎样的朦胧状态呢。其间一波又一波队友穿上或脱下蓝衣，来来去去都看见了，以为他们不捅破那一层纸只是因为心照不宣地享受着朋友以上的关系。其实不是。

勇气或许就是这样一种东西，要煽动别人去做什么总是比较容易，但始终难以说服自己。

后面的一周里懂球人士七嘴八舌地预测，城魔利刺前四跑不了，菠菜公司齐刷刷地更新赔率，仿佛谁争四谁降级都在一串数字里定好。所有人都在说制服组只会病急乱投医，两纸新合同拖了又拖，俱乐部也没能耐被看好。

碰巧是那几天阿扎尔给bwin打广告，西装配扑克俨然一个赌神的模样，路易斯被图逗笑，在更衣室举着手机当话筒采访：请这位大佬讲一讲，本赛季谁将冠绝英超？

当然是我车。赌神抖抖眉毛笑起来还是自信满满的样子。

别奶啦，Maurizio听到了肯定又要来做思想工作了。

那就保级争四吧~

然后二人交换了一个心领神会的眼神。萨里的确在训练课很诚恳地说过，我们和利物浦曼城差了这——么多，本赛季还是会很艰难，希望大家一起努力进前四。（第一个月也的确没人想得到这话是闷声发大财的意思，不过这都是后话了。）

说不想拿冠军都是假的，但也没理由想得太早。再说吧。

儿皇梦也是到时候再说好了。

西班牙人偶尔会想到上一次他们续约的场景。只是偶尔，当时问到原因时阿扎尔说是因为想和他一起踢球。那个场景他只当是玩笑话笑过作罢，现在反而有点希望这玩笑底下能藏着真心了。

可是这怎么可能呢，都这么久了，按说如果有真心，也早该袒露在他面前了才对。

所以说有很多事情是阿兹皮利奎塔不知道的。

比如此前三四月时他一度以为阿扎尔和吉鲁对上了眼，关系迅速升温，所以自己就有意走远了一点，从朋友以上变成表面上的普通朋友关系，又碰巧那段时间他和莫拉塔走得近，一来二去其实发展成了双向的醋意。

他们在更衣室挨着坐，少说的几句话都被眼尖的队友收在眼底，倒车老司机和中场魔术帽在角落交头接耳，西班牙语嘟嘟嘟飙得飞快，装作讨论防反的速度问题，实则为队友的感情操心：究竟是谁先不跟谁好，又该怪到哪个中锋头上。他们一方面觉得不可理喻，毕竟二人看起来都不是会冷战的类型，但同时又摇头感叹他们相处这么多年怎么还没把关系拎清。

一个要强一个傲娇，连闹别扭都要较劲到底。

那段时间阿扎尔去找吉鲁的频率简直跟嗑药一样，法国荷尔蒙本就令人上瘾可能也是原因之一。总之是赌气般地跪在吉鲁面前，唇舌把人服侍得周到，又将他压倒在床，主动跨上去颠簸。委屈无奈连同理不清的黏稠思绪被欲火烧尽，连房间里的空气都染上余烬的浑浊温度。除了那几声被撞击碾得支离破碎的低吟以外阿扎尔始终一言不发，闭口不提自己的心思。两次之后吉鲁终于忍无可忍，在那双软乎乎的手攀到自己肩上前先抬手拨开，有点恼火地问，你到底出了什么毛病，喜欢他却跑来和我上床？然而对方还是不说话，他心软也只好避重就轻：你不告诉他难道还等着队友们告诉他吗？

阿扎尔好像被这话戳中，才闷闷地应了一句，不行，我想自己说的。

那你们至少先和好吧，大家都很担心的，也不想想Alvaro每天忙着儿女情长，哪有心思和Cesar营业。

也就是多亏了人美心善的大吉鲁，这事到这里才差不多算结束，全队在往返客场的大巴里都私下讨论他们是不是终于要挑明关系了。

怎么也没想到二人只是恢复到之前那层心照不宣的窗户纸。

第一轮开始前英超关窗，球王留队后无料可爆的媒体又把目光转向了队长袖标的归属，队友们也因此又开始恨铁不成钢地感叹，第七年了啊，他们到底要耗多久。

众队友焦头烂额地到网上查对这种关系该怎么助攻，看到命理说，冬季出生的人水旺缺火，机智灵敏，但命里往往缺乏活力和勇气，所以需要阳光。——比利时的确不比西班牙，没有大把大把蜜一样流进窗里的阳光，英格兰也没有，但是Cesar有。

他们想到这里，突然产生一种惊喜的、豁然开朗的感觉：既然天注定了，那大概是迟早的事了。

结果还就被猜中是迟早了。

阿兹皮利奎塔在自己28岁的最后五分钟应着敲门声打开门时被比利时人抱了满怀。按说阿扎尔不像是那种会对这种事情很上心并且特地等一个零点的人，但他的确指着时间说了句生日快乐。

这让阿兹皮利奎塔又开始猜测当时那句玩笑底下是不是藏着真心了。

Cesar。嗯？一起过的第七个生日了。嗯。

七年前你防我的时候在想什么？

和现在的英超后卫防你的时候有一样的感受吧，总之是很麻烦。

阿扎尔就笑，自鸣得意的那种，很有初见的少年气。

我还想知道你过我的时候是什么感觉呢。

后卫里比较难缠的一个吧，和我那几个国家队队友一样。

比较难缠？

现在也很难缠。

阿兹皮利奎塔其实很想自作多情往另一个方向理解这句话了。自己接下来要说什么呢，可以和你一起踢球真的很开心、很幸运、很值得感激？又或者是，我一直都很喜欢你，今后也想一直这样？诸如此类的句子似乎都太任性，没有哪一句能完整地填进这一刻的空白里。他只好偏过头去确认阿扎尔的目光，微光下那两片沉静的湖绿也失去了原有的鲜明饱和度，只有窗外的星点落进去，漾开一圈圈温柔的涟漪，一片轻颤着的夏夜映在里面，清冷苍茫晴朗明亮。

他眨眨眼，分明地在这片星空里看到自己的剪影，他又想起看过的那些情节老套的影视剧，这样的背景常常与海誓山盟并行。

于是他把人拉近欺身吻上去，小心翼翼却坚定无比。


	6. 【Hazalah】干了这杯冰可乐敬我们的塑料友谊（10/2018）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO/双A

艾登阿扎尔的信息素是焦糖色汽水，一点点甜和微小的刺激，在阳光底下是通透的暖色，气泡跳跃的夏天味道。

十六岁分化的时候他是嫌弃的，虽说没有变成Omega已经是个不错的结果了，但拿到体检报告当晚他还是因为这个味道打电话跟弟弟哭诉了两小时，这个太甜了还有点不健康的感觉黏糊糊的味道一点也不帅呜呜呜会不会没有Omega喜欢我。然而彼时十四岁的Thorgan并没有理解到他哥难过的点，毕竟可乐味也算不上让人讨厌，所以他只懵懂地搬出生理课老师说的那一套安慰人，哥你别难过了无论自己是什么味道都要欣然接受呀，你都是这么优秀的Alpha了怎么可能没人追，天底下说不定还有雪碧味的Omega呢，退一万步说就算别人都不喜欢，我也还是会喜欢的……通话过长手机烧没电哐一下掐了信号，可乐丧气地翻倒在床上，手里仍捏着轻飘飘的体检单。

这是阿扎尔过去27年人生里为数不多的一段不快乐的插曲。

十几岁天马行空的年纪里他也幻想过这样的信息素应该和怎样的味道融合在一起，是Thorgan说的雪碧味吗，还是他自己喜欢的垃圾食品？好像都可以又好像都不太对。

可他到底是不会在不快乐的情节里停留太久，所以最后还是接受了，甚至在每天两百遍的心理暗示下爱上了可乐味。而这也是他如今与汉堡薯条锁在一起的原因之一。

在遇到萨拉赫之前，阿扎尔完全没意识到和可乐最合拍的会是什么，更不曾想过世界上还存在这样的信息素。

萨拉赫初登斯坦福桥的那个冬天，阿扎尔在经历了各种令人心灰意冷的离别之后没有什么高涨的情绪（主要是由于没能早早标记德布劳内而感到万念俱灰），所以只理所当然地以为自己与新援的普通队友关系会和每一段队友关系一样进化成普通朋友关系，再和所有的朋友关系一样，不奢侈不难得不特殊，点到为止停在这里。

结果没能停住，而且是阿扎尔自己作的。

一次训练在室内，萨拉赫躺着举铁，原本慢悠悠踩单车的阿扎尔看他旁边没人就从车上跳下来，小碎步蹬蹬挪过去想搭讪，反正自己踩单车也是孤零零的。萨拉赫练肌肉很专注，唇角抿出好看的弧线，眼神直直黏在天花板上，灯光落进望不到底的双眼里，两汪深色沉静又明亮。当时他头发还没有现在这么长，每举一下额上的卷毛就颤一下，睫毛也跟着扇一下。阿扎尔蹲在人家旁边，那段时间他无论看谁都像Omega，所以横看竖看觉得萨拉赫也是，然后好奇心就涌上来了，毕竟Omega本来就不多，踢球的更少。

萨拉赫停下手臂的动作转头瞄了阿扎尔一眼，撞上亮闪闪的目光又笑得有点羞，问，有什么事吗。

想不到阿扎尔脑一热就脱口而出，Mo，你好可爱，是不是Omega呀？（他回过神时也觉得用这种话搭讪十分尴尬，并且把这个锅甩给了远在德国的前男友。）

不啊我是Alpha。萨拉赫坐起来，无辜地摇摇头，既哭笑不得又觉得莫名其妙，看阿扎尔瞪圆了眼睛一副我不听我不听的神态，又补了一句，要不你闻闻？

阿扎尔听话地凑到他身后，没味道啊？

萨拉赫说，是冰块的味道。

埃及人看起来很难让人联想到这样的设定。阿扎尔愣了三秒才终于从齿缝里挤出一句单音节的感想，Cool，半是酷炫半是凉凉的意思。然后又仔细嗅了嗅。冰块本身没有太强的存在感，吸吸鼻子才辨出几丝凉意，是冬季里出了太阳的雪天，也是夏季正午的冷气房。

暖乎乎的鼻息落在腺体上有点痒，萨拉赫耸耸肩说，总之就是这样啦，和其他味道混在一起的时候存在感会强一点。

无色透明的属性的确算是一种让人很想融合的味道，阿扎尔想想觉得是这个道理，便试探地放出了后颈的可乐味。

萨拉赫这才知道阿扎尔也是Alpha，于是弯起眼睛笑着打趣，你好甜啊，屁股又这么翘，不是Omega真可惜。

阿扎尔自知骑车多举铁少，脱了上衣也不见胸肌腹肌，只把屁股练得很弹。他想起刚来切尔西的时候自己也曾被队里大佬误认为是Omega，加上英语不好百口莫辩，躲在阿兹皮利奎塔身后让他帮自己翻译，最后也是不得已释放了一点信息素，大佬们才慈祥地摸摸他的脑袋下结论：Eden是个可爱的可乐味Alpha。这样的佚事他至今回想起来还是觉得很不好意思（十分嫌弃自己当时英语不好），尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，是啊，确实有被当作Omega。

更尴尬的是阿扎尔在活了23年后才第一次知道Alpha也可以对Alpha信息素起反应。冰块的味道不明显，但终究是带了几分Alpha本能的攻击意味，浓度过高总要在人鼻尖上蒙一层情欲迷蒙的薄汗，像湿漉漉的冰饮外包装。

最后他们互相口手并用地解决了，比起生理冲动更带着点好奇，在淋浴间把水冲得哗哗响。Alpha的信息素无法像AO那样融合，充其量不过是两种气味在空气里混合，冰可乐溶解在周身的水汽里，把眼角都染上微红。职业球员向来与碳酸饮料没有缘分，可清爽的甜味没理由让人不喜欢，这千真万确是夏天，二十岁出头朝气蓬勃的季节。

一直到萨拉赫回到英超的时候阿扎尔才又想起当时的事。按说两个Alpha是不会因为信息素搞到一起去的，或者说两个Alpha本来就不应该搞在一起。至少生理上是这样的。但冰与碳酸实在是太合适了——除此之外他也不知道该如何定义这种吸引。

可是萨拉赫还是很可爱，头发又长了一点，单是往边上一站就让人很想揉揉毛。阿扎尔在更衣室拐角看见萨拉赫被前队友们围着交流感情，抬起手就在人家头上揉了一把。他开玩笑说，单从味道上来讲，如果你是Omega的话我一定会毫不犹豫去追你吧。幸亏那时候从后方走来的孔蒂和克洛普也只顾自己说笑，否则听到对话内容怕是要连根拔起全英超一连串的跨队恋爱。

萨拉赫听了也笑，我也想这么说，可是和冰块配的不只有可乐呀。

这时候阿扎尔就有点难过了，冰确实很百搭，比如萨拉赫和洛夫伦怎么看怎么甜得像冰淇淋，相处模式加个粉色滤镜就和谈恋爱没差多少，分分钟让人想大喊搞到了真的。

这算是阿扎尔为数不多的另一件有点难过的事，Mo的信息素可以在字典里可以组五百个词，可他不希望自己是单箭头。

所幸没有难过太久。

FIFA颁奖典礼之后阿扎尔跟一帮队友和名宿一起把法国小朋友绑出去吃饭，等拍完合影散伙各回各家了才看到萨拉赫发信息调侃他们的塑料友谊：Eden！怎么可以为了讨好皇马舍弃我们的友谊，我不爱了！

阿扎尔回了一串大笑的emoji，别不爱啊，我还爱的呢。萨拉赫装得委屈巴巴，爱我就放过利物浦的防线吧，惹得阿扎尔又是一串哈哈哈哈。其实他们才不在意投票的事，多一票少一票也不会影响结果，却不料社交网络传播力太强，还不等他们多解释几句就直接给人贴上了塑料的标签。

到了杯赛双方都心照不宣地承诺不首先使用核武器，两人窝在各自的替补席里看队友死命地在绿茵里跑，直到下半场才双双被教练交代两句推上场，等终场哨响完了又黏到一起拉拉扯扯搂搂抱抱，不单给安菲尔德的球迷看，还要让sky的摄像机全拍下来让全世界都看见，他们真的没有吃瓜群众想得那么塑料。

——简直是队内营业的心态。

几天后斯坦福桥的tunnel camera从裁判站的位置往后拍，站在队尾的两个人被前面的队友和小球童遮得没影。镜头外讲悄悄话很方便，萨拉赫问阿扎尔膝盖还疼不疼，阿扎尔就说别提了这事都成梗了，你怎么现在才知道关心我。萨拉赫答，毕竟是塑料友谊嘛，然后又露一排牙齿笑得很灿烂，像早场比赛倾洒在球场上的阳光。阿扎尔也跟着笑，既然都是塑料了，我们也不要做朋友了吧。

这话里有话很明白。兜兜转转之后可能不常有交集，但即便有各自的征途也不妨碍相互挂念。两个Alpha注定走不到互补的关系里，但友情以上可以叠加很多东西。

萨拉赫也理解得快，点头笑说好。然后二人一边交头接耳一边往场上走，在踏上草坪的那一刻互相对视后又走向相反的方向，同时在对方眼底捕捉到一些相似的喧闹情绪，和科巴姆淋浴间的水声很像。水汽漫开掩起一层模糊关系，蒸腾的温度里可乐加冰或许的确是让人贪恋的存在了。


	7. 【比利时国家队】薯条冰淇凌热恋（10/2018）

入冬以来气温骤降，北风刮得凛冽呼啸，衬衫外面套件针织衫都要嫌洞大漏风。默尼耶缩了缩肩又扯扯衣服下摆，最后拿手机屏幕照了半天确定自己表情没被吹得僵硬，去面试了一份看起来十分温暖的新工作。

游乐场缺人，要求他次日就上岗。工作内容是在尖顶城堡前小广场的喷泉边上扮Donald Duck，每天摇着手臂活蹦乱跳，与游客拍八百张合照。钱按天算，勉强飘过最低工资线，干一周能存起来的那点还不够他周末来这里约会的门票钱（内部员工家属票已经是半价了）。所以他在收到口头的工作offer并给对象描述过工作内容之后惨遭分手，心情顿时变得和气温一样萧瑟，只有Donald不漏风的蓝白色厚绒布衣装温暖尚存。

搭档的Daisy是个和默尼耶差不多高的弗拉芒人，他们在休息室交换了名字：Toby Alderweireld，Thomas Meunier，但由于语言不通就没再多聊两句，只在套上鸭子头套之前谜之默契地对视微笑一下，一同走向小广场。

工作首日永远充满新奇，就连天气也没有那么阴郁了，蓝天白云绘出一片安然的冬日，人群涌来花花绿绿欢声笑语。默尼耶听着身后喷泉的哗哗水声，觉得初冬的温暖不只有Donald的衣装了，还有来自好看小哥哥的微笑和对工作的满腔热情。

-

但并不是人人都像默尼耶这样对工作充满激情。

比如库尔图瓦套着不太合身的的围裙——这个是工作服，今天的例会上他第五次给西班牙光头主管反映围裙太小的事，马丁内斯第五次以没钱为由拒绝了他：反正又不是裸的，将就穿吧乖——孤苦伶仃地留守冰淇淋摊。他耷拉着脑袋，眉梢和眼角一起垂下来，一副愁云惨淡的委屈模样。

他的冰淇淋搭档德布劳内拉着对面卖薯条的默滕斯一起休假去了，虽然他在的时候他们也不怎么讲话，可是他不在竟连生意也冷清不少。

说是休假，其实德布劳内就站在对面的薯条摊和另一个留守摊主阿扎尔有说有笑。至于默滕斯，据说他昨天下班后就直接飞去意大利找小男友玩了。

本来阿扎尔也要跟着休假，软磨硬泡好半天马丁内斯还是不答应。这两人都不在还像话吗，毕竟他们营业额爆炸高，马丁内斯简直想让他们全年无休天天上班。

但反正是在这种约会场所上班，一方休假等于其对象上班摸鱼。等到午休时间肯定要见缝插针地把鬼屋过山车海盗船旋转木马都逛个遍，下午十有八九是回不来了。库尔图瓦对此深有感触，因为上次阿扎尔休假就是这样，留下一句带笑的“Tibo加油哦～”就拽着德布劳内的胳膊蹦蹦跳跳扬长而去。

想到这里他撇撇嘴，又抬眼看了看对面的薯条摊。啧，明明已经27岁了，竟然还在17岁热恋期。

撇开库尔图瓦的熟人滤镜，单从路人角度看，一个眼睛和脑袋都圆圆的小矮子和一个白花花的娃娃脸金发男孩站在一起卖薯条，的确很像出来打工赚零花钱随时准备私奔的17岁校园小情侣。

总之，整个上午库尔图瓦只能和喷泉边上的那两只活泼的鸭子隔着十米面面相觑。

-

一小时的午餐+午休时间结束后默尼耶回到休息室，却没再看到Toby（他没记住人家姓什么），只有一个Mickey背对着他，僵硬地与衣服拉链较劲。默尼耶快步赶去帮忙，劣质cosplay衣装的拉链一不小心就会卡住，两人埋头扯了五分钟才总算拉好。

新搭档友好地道谢，并解释说这单位比较拮据，只有四套衣服，一对鸭子一对老鼠，他身高199穿不进Minnie和Daisy，只能选Mickey。默尼耶点点头表示理解，开始换自己的衣服。

这个Mickey正是库尔图瓦。默尼耶看他法语说得好，所以在换衣服的十五分钟里打听到不少东西。

库尔图瓦沉重地说自己本来是卖冰淇淋的，可是由于和一千零一夜联动的芝麻口味滞销，必须安排一张能迷倒小姐姐的脸去拯救销量，他才因此与阿尔德韦雷尔德换了岗。

默尼耶目瞪口呆：长得好看真的可以为所欲为吗？他努力回想上午看到的冰淇淋摊，却失落地发现自己毫无印象。

还不是因为Moussa和Jan写了这个策划案！我可真谢谢他们没和阿拉丁联动出一个灯油口味。库尔图瓦有点上火，连语速都变得飞快：他们一定知道芝麻口味卖不出去，猜到Roberto要让Toby去卖冰淇淋，上次Eden的芥末味薯条也是他去帮着卖的！

默尼耶听着一串陌生人名，觉得头脑即将爆炸，但还是礼貌地扯着嘴角微笑，只用茫然的眼神发问。

好在库尔图瓦迅速理解了对方的疑惑。是这样的，Moussa和Jan是Toby的高中学长，比他爸妈还操心，觉得扮人偶太委屈那张脸了，所以想方设法从游客姐姐里给他物色桃花，Roberto是上午开会的光头主管，Eden是卖薯条的，流动摊位在喷泉旁边的树荫底下。

默尼耶听得愣，打算趁下午仔细观察一下这些同事们。

-

冰淇淋摊的颜值或许过于吸引人了，下午来找Donald和Mickey合照的游客都少了许多，默尼耶本来做好了拍八百张合照的心理准备，并且提前在网上查了一百种人偶合照姿势，但今天或许只能用上一半了。

他觉得有点沮丧，没有活干的时候眼神忍不住往四周飘。

阿尔德韦雷尔德站在遮阳伞下的一小片阴影里，多数时候被裙摆飘飘的小姐姐围住，默尼耶远远看到一个棕色的发顶，心想他可能在午休时间重新整理过被上午的Daisy头套弄乱的发型。

而对面卖薯条的那两个则是真的很腻歪。他们生意也不怎么样，平均隔十分钟才有小朋友拉着家长来买垃圾食品，不过二人似乎云淡风轻毫不关心营业额多少，把顾客打发走之后又继续管自己说笑。默尼耶听不见他们说什么，只看见你捏我脸颊我揉你脑袋，就差没抱在一起唇舌厮磨了。

冰淇淋摊前的小姐姐散掉后，登贝莱和维尔通亨适时出现，借口关心联动产品销量。这时候Mickey拍上了Donald的肩，示意他一起去吃瓜。

阿尔德韦雷尔德黑下脸指着剩下的小半桶灰色固体质问，听说这玩意是你们想出来的？二人连忙安慰说你看这不是卖得挺好吗。然后临时摊主又将矛头指向库尔图瓦，说他上午一定消极怠工了才导致现在还剩这么多卖不掉。库尔图瓦则一脸冷漠地将锅甩给对面的德布劳内，表示今天人手不够。

看着四人争论的默尼耶并没有听懂多少，只隐隐觉得可以换岗去卖冰淇淋也并非什么好事了。他站在阿尔德韦雷尔德身后，目光落在围裙的系带上。那条红格子小围裙不仅不够给库尔图瓦穿，而且给阿尔德韦雷尔德也够呛。

-

收工换好衣服走出来时又路过树荫下的薯条小情侣，他们差不多也收摊了。小矮子摊主见默尼耶路过，连忙摆摆手把人招呼过来，往他怀里塞了一大盒热乎的薯条。他说，给你哒！甜甜的语气掩起言外之意：其实都是卖剩下的。

默尼耶弯起眼说谢谢，卖薯条这么好的吗，卖不完可以自己吃？

一旁的德布劳内低头憋笑，心说你是没见过他身上的肉，那就是每天有无限量免费薯条吃的后果。

阿扎尔也笑着承认：哎，今天没认真工作，主要是因为Kev不在对面，我也不想卖了。

——这个季节里只有德布劳内出摊的时候冰淇淋能卖得出去，也不是没有原因的，何况还是那个联动的芝麻味。因为阿扎尔卖薯条不给蘸酱，什么番茄酱甜辣酱烧烤酱都没有，只说他们的薯条要配冰淇淋吃，把人怂恿到对面去，说完还附赠一个wink，顾客都不好拒绝。而这也同时解释了为什么他们平时的营业额会比其他摊主都高。

薯条蘸冰淇淋不是邪教吗，默尼耶腹诽。他突然觉得昨天刚分手的自己在这样的职场里迟早要干不下去。

所以他现在暗暗祈祷明天上班可以重新见到Daisy。


	8. 【撸渣】说沉溺（11/2018）

第一个冬末切尔西在诺坎普黯然出局，伦敦的春季来得很晚，阿扎尔跟着吉鲁去看了部法国文艺片。现代都市颓唐日常掺一点咖啡厅滥俗爱情，剧情不很跌宕，对话都是和风细雨，与转暖的天气正好般配，没讲什么人生哲理，只劝人得过且过放过自己。总之是白开水一样的片子，留白很多却丝毫勾不起想象。

他们看的午夜场，坐最后一排正中央。剧情行至半途吉鲁侧身落一个亲吻下来，在唇角短暂停留，没有再深入。阿扎尔想这不合理也不合情，扭头看他却只在那双眼中捉到荧幕的光亮。他承认没有语言障碍的队友关系的确进展很快，但并不愿费尽心思给队友或朋友以上的关系找个新定义。在普通朋友的交往里阿扎尔固然随和讨喜，但在感情面前也算不上过分敏感细腻，他隐约觉得自己并不讨厌这个吻，终是放弃了过问。

放映厅的灯重新亮起来，阿扎尔问吉鲁为什么没有选择更刺激的英雄故事，刑侦片动作片那样的。吉鲁悠长地开口：英雄不拯救世界的时候，一定也会在巷尾和爱人拥抱吧。阿扎尔点头想是这个道理，这就好比他自己两天前还在绿茵里狂奔，如今却在深夜的影院与吉鲁接吻。

谁也没有意识到这样的关系是如何开始的，也无从知晓是谁先撩的谁。没人记得他们从何时起坐到了彼此的邻侧，回过神来二人互动已经成为理所当然的寻常事。更衣室里有人以为这样的亲密缘起于阿扎尔那种与所有人都合得来的性格，也有人擅自臆测这是他们多年前在法甲的交情延续至今（事实上当时他们并没有多少交集）。

阿扎尔低头扯自己的球袜，又在吉鲁脱上衣时偏过头，目光灼灼落在他腹肌上。迷人的阴影是卢浮宫西翼展厅里的雕塑一样，无数次看仍会像初见那般被吸引。直到法国人把衣服穿好阿扎尔才收回视线，寻思自己本无需关注这样的微小细节，毕竟那尊雕塑他用双唇感受过温度也用舌尖描摹过形状。

因为他们是先做爱再恋爱的，而开端与影院里那个亲吻一样没有来由。

吉鲁跪在阿扎尔腿间，每次撞进来都像是射门训练时抽射的力度。阿扎尔把脸埋在枕上，很痛，眼角滑落的生理泪水在棉质布料上洇出一小圈深色。他在球场上像是习惯了被放倒，爬起来没事人似的接着跑，很少有人注意到他也同所有人一样本能地怕疼。可在吉鲁面前就连这样的疼痛也是让人喜欢的，成正比的快感与痛感藤蔓一样交缠着束缚全身。空气中灼热的汗液与喘息不分你我，蒸腾的欲望里阿扎尔咬着下唇拧着眉心，趁最后一点理智被撞得支离破碎之前拼命思考，他们上床是水到渠成，但更深层的感情则无从解释，或许是这些蹭到床单上的黏腻液体流进心里，就都变成了混沌不清的浓稠爱意。

吉鲁给安全套打结，爬下床去扔，随口问了一句，喜欢吗。阿扎尔抓着棉被一角，翻身望向浴室门口赤裸的背影，软绵绵地把话音拖长，喜欢，也不在意对方指的是酣畅淋漓的情事又或是别的什么。等话音落了他又迷迷糊糊想，法国荷尔蒙究竟是怎么的迷药，总有让人百依百顺的神奇力量。

得到回应的迷药发射器压在他身上问，要不要谈个恋爱。新一轮的亲吻从脸颊滑到颈侧，颈窝被胡茬蹭得痒，阿扎尔低头去吻吉鲁的发旋，含混不清地笑说好。

即便是恋爱，他们仍很少说爱。最热烈的情绪全通过肢体的默契传达了，拉扯起来像战争，急切地拉近距离试图取悦对方，以此证明左半边胸膛里千真万确有火苗在烧，还要比谁烧得更旺。

相比之下在他者面前说爱似乎更多。比如半决赛之后转播镜头抓到他们拥抱，阿扎尔离开后摄像机又跟着转到别处。洛里拍上吉鲁的肩说，你抱他的时候表情看起来仿佛输掉的是我们。吉鲁这才敛起暴露情绪的神色，转身对他的队长扯出微笑说，如果你见惯了他开心的样子，就一点也不想看到他难过了。洛里点头表示理解，只在心里暗自吐槽，你要不要这么明显。

但其实泥足深陷的不只是法国人，一段关系里两方总是一起扑通落水的。第二个冬天如期而至，阿扎尔缩在轻飘飘的棉被里，猛地意识到自己将近28年的人生里几乎有一半无关比利时，而在伦敦留下的记忆也即将与里尔一样长。酒店与家总是一组相对的名词。他向身旁的热源挪近两寸，直接被对方揽进怀里抱，借口抱着软乎乎的东西很好睡觉，还打趣问养伤期间是不是又长肉了。

阿扎尔由着人抱了，腹诽就算长肉了还不是你抱我。他这才想起自己原本要说什么，慢悠悠地开口，冬天又到了Oli，你再不进球，我都担心你实现不了我们的生日约定。

吉鲁笑：不会的啦，我会给你做很多球，攒很多运气留到那一天，把进球送给你。

简直像把恋爱谈成了文艺片，不是情话也够挠心。阿扎尔在吉鲁怀里翻个身，头往他肩上靠，闭着眼想，既然落水就沉下去好了。反正无论多少次他都甘愿跪在他面前舔吻他下身逐渐苏醒的欲望，也都会在狠狠被欺负之后用带着鼻音的黏腻嗓音叫他抱紧一点。

所以他说，你抱紧一点。

吉鲁于是将从人腋下穿过的手臂收得更紧，身体的暖流传来，感情也突然涌起。他难得地低下头伏在对方耳畔吹气，Eden，你爱吗。

迷药总是如此强烈，阿扎尔想，所以无论多少次面对这种没有宾语的问句，他还是说，我爱。


	9. 【阿隆索+all扎】队内同人大手（11/2018）

国家队集训时阿隆索意外发现同人网站（具体地说是从和他一起站在后场的老铁们那里得知的）。他在兴致勃勃扫了几篇，认真摸清迷妹喜好，并心血来潮决定进行创作后的第一个60分钟里，面对空白记事本总共戳了三个词：Gerard和Sergio。

阿隆索冥思苦想后面的动词应当是拥抱接吻还是上床，脑内的三个声音争执许久仍未得出结论。这时有人来敲门，他把pad甩到床上，孤零零的黑字在棉被上砸出一个浅坑。开门一看是隔壁阿兹皮利奎塔和凯帕来找他去吃饭，于是折回来把床头的手机揣进兜里，三人啪嗒啪嗒踢着拖鞋下楼去了。

晚饭后回到房间的阿隆索在搜索栏里哐哐敲一行字：如何进行创作。热门答案第一：仔细观察生活。这条的借鉴意义不大，约等于废话，所以得到了很多评论和踩。但阿隆索觉得茅塞顿开，仔细一想的确如此，搞同事嘛，按说是很容易的，写日记一样追着那两人把训练场上的打闹和赛后的互相甩锅唰唰记下来就好了吧，连饭桌上的对话都能照搬。他想起之前扫文看到评论里迷妹感叹xx is rio，后面加一串大哭的表情，有小姐妹回，都是营业啦，怎么可能给你搞到真的。当时他看着评论笑，怎么不可能呢，他们就是真的啊。

虽说知道是真的，他与皮水交集也实在太少，不可能追着那两人写日记。起初阿隆索在皇马青训不算出彩，早早流离去了国外，听不见西甲有关二人的传言。然后又在博尔顿坐板凳，和千百万观众一样在电视上看那两人投身于斗牛士征服世界的伟大理想。犯事之后很长一段时间里阿隆索都很丧，两年后上场时间才多了一些，偶尔守着饮水机走神，思考自己的职业生涯会不会在无名中结束，国家队那身红衫仍然可望不可及。如今总算靠技术扶贫成名，可也错过了太多八卦，没有足够的素材讲故事。

国际比赛日结束后阿隆索还在心心念念自己没搞成的皮水，觉得不能就这样放弃创作，所以将目标转向切尔西队内。一整天的训练他都心不在焉，东张西望观察队友打闹，并因此在放水的凯帕弟弟面前用自己引以为傲的黄金左脚踢飞了两个任意球。训练课结束后他在淋浴间失望地摇头感叹，不知该说板鸭太弯还是他车太直，思前想后觉得队内CP最多的大概是……艾登阿扎尔。

阿隆索本就观察阿扎尔很久，原因之一也是都在左路比较容易培养默契。印象里阿扎尔性格好身材好，不争不抢，在场上永远欢喜。他看起来好像能和所有队友营业，Jojo Oli Cesar一个比一个亲，甚至连队内乃至业界公认正直低调的乖宝宝Ngolo都能跟他聊得火热，这简直不能更完美，他想，没人不喜欢他，也就是说人人都能和他搞到一起。

所以他注册的ID就叫lovehazard10，拿一个风骚嘟嘴照片做头像，看起来很像遍地的随便哪个迷妹小姐姐，看一眼就知道是阿扎尔only。

处女作是现实向，Cesar和Eden的更衣室恋情，其间经历了Juan Kevin Thibaut Alvaro等人的挑战，最后发现彼此才是真爱。阿隆索一边记流水账一边思考，原来现实向也只不是写日记那么容易。因为传说这两人在一起六年，而他只亲眼见过两年，至于此前四年发生了什么，全要从他这两年和队友聊的八卦里扯。总算是把听到的流言都扯上去了，最后以二人坐一起激聊的更衣室日常结束。

阿隆索写完自己读了一遍，边读边想但说到底仔细观察生活也不是没有道理，以往训练都不觉得，自从带上搞同人的滤镜，每天都觉得这两人真的很甜很rio，tag里有人说他们即将成为比肩Lamperry的斯坦福桥门面CP，他都想点赞表示同意。

他满意地发出去，次日清晨醒来发现获得一个小红心。点赞的那个ID叫Hazardeden10，他心惊胆战地戳头像点进他主页，空空如也，这才放下心来。用戳屏幕的手指头想也知道绝对不可能是货真价实的那个，毕竟阿扎尔怎么可能有闲心逛同人网站还刷自己的tag看文，这肯定是哪个还没开始营业的fanpage。

阿隆索看着这个赞，感到深受鼓舞，摩拳擦掌立刻开始写第二篇。来自法国的金主哥哥Olivier失恋后无处发泄，去夜店里纸醉金迷，一个两个三个四个可爱小哥哥轮流坐他大腿。第四个的臀又软又翘，Olivier喝酒喝得晕乎乎，随手捏了一把，软软的触感戳到心里。他文思泉涌铺垫至此，觉得接下来终于要进入激动人心的高潮情节了，他搓搓手又舔舔唇，接着写：二人开始接吻，舌尖互相逗弄……

然而还没开始脱衣服，钢铁直男如他就决定放弃了，在这半篇的末尾写两个字：坑了，并且甩了个后半段的大纲上去——一夜情之后Olivier深深爱上了Eden的翘臀，决定由此开始一段新恋情，皆大欢喜。

直男没打tag就发出去，并在心里道歉，对不起Oli，这种内容还是交给球迷姐姐们吧。

毕竟没有打tag，一觉醒来不出所料地没有赞。但为了驱逐心中的罪恶感，他决定周末的联赛里多多给吉鲁传球。结果为了给吉鲁传球，他出现在对方禁区前沿的次数也更多了。

此时他还不知道自己的屡次前插会带来什么后果。

看过队里录的AskMeAnything之后，阿隆索给阿扎尔安排的第三个男朋友是若日尼奥。Jojo应该是什么设定呢，他想，Jojo会传球、会奶娃、还会弹吉他……弹吉他！

——Eden在地铁站旁边岔路口一个垃圾食品店里打工，每天上午十点半上班晚上七点半下班，吸着滋滋冒油的肉饼香味，觉得职场是唯一的人间天堂。顶头的老板Maurizio是个意大利老烟枪，为了买烟入股市并成功发家，嫌国内经济不景气才到伦敦投资，隔壁的咖啡厅就是他开的，在这个汉堡店即将破产之际接手，纯属为了接地气开展副业。老板很喜欢Eden，偶尔来店里看两眼，笑呵呵地夸他工作认真，其实骨子里还是精明，知道Eden生平没有别的爱好，唯一的快乐源泉是汉堡，所以要求他每天卖五百个，每多卖十个他可以多吃一个，以此激励他提高销售额。

快乐的Eden今天卖了517个汉堡，距离下班时间还有十分钟，他焦灼地看着往来的路人，希望能再卖掉三个凑整十。一个背着吉他的小哥经过，正往地铁站的方向走，他赶紧把人家拦下来问：哥，买汉堡吗？吉他小哥停下来冲他笑：好呀，我买你的汉堡，你会来看我的乐队演出吗？

Eden就这样不明不白地被Jojo拉去看了演出，并且深深迷上了流动的舞台照明下闪闪发光的摇滚男孩。他们水到渠成地交往，此时Eden才发现Jojo其实是他老板的干儿子。最终这段恋情获得了老板的同意，Eden也因此当上了汉堡店的店长，过上了快乐又幸福的生活。

这次获得了三个小红心，并且连同前面那篇坑掉的夜店奇遇记也有了一个赞，还是来自那个冒充正主的Hazardeden10。

看来Jojo也开始涨股了嘛。阿隆索对着那三个赞，为队友感到由衷高兴。

然而正当阿隆索为下一个目标是莫拉塔还是法布雷加斯而感到苦恼的时候，谣言已经在球队大巴里传开了。

“当时我打算出球呀，往前瞄一眼觉得好奇怪，Eden怎么长高抽条了？”

若日尼奥听到这里已经憋不住笑喷了：“说抽条也太生动了吧！”

科瓦契奇也跟着笑，清清嗓子又接着说：“我带球晃了两下又看了眼才发现那是Marcos，可是他明明两分钟前还在我后面！他以前就一直在这么前面的吗？”

中场二人组面面相觑，然后扭头转向后一排，眼巴巴望着两年来屡次见证倒车的队友。

法布雷加斯抬起头，撞上二位队友真诚发问的眼神时诡异地笑了一下：“还不是因为他暗恋……”话没说完便被佩德罗匆忙捂了嘴。

“啊？Eden还有暗恋对象？”科瓦契奇一头雾水地想，以他那样的性格不是应该早就有对象了吗？

“什么，不是Cesar吗？”坐在法布雷加斯和佩德罗后一排的莫拉塔凑过来，还顺便扯了扯身边副队长的袖子。

“我不是我没有啊我们只是同时上车的好朋友！”阿兹皮利奎塔惊恐地摇头：“要我说应该是Olivier！”

“你们搞错了！不是Eden！”法布雷加斯拨开佩德罗的手并且在心里对众队友的理解能力表示恨铁不成钢。他望了望坐在凯帕身边塞着耳机闭目养神的伟大左后卫，摆摆手示意好奇的队友们凑近一点，压低了声音——“我是说Marcos。”

“先是Cesar现在又是Marcos，难道那个位置就这么容易被屁股吸引吗，哪天我也转型边后卫好了。”坐在大巴最后一排的巴西蓬蓬头和德国舞王听见了，也开始窃窃私语。

“你说转型就转型，边后卫不要面子的吗？”

“反正Marcos要去踢中锋，左边不是正好空出来吗？”

“什么，谁和我一起练射门？”听到只言片语的法国前锋挤进两个中卫之间。

“你帅就够了，还用练射门？”

阿隆索塞着耳机装睡，其实没放歌，全都听见了。他极力保持表情安定平和不要太过狰狞，并在心中反驳我在训练里看他真的不是暗恋，在场上前插也不是为了靠近他，队友们真的太过分了，怎么能因为Eden今天没进大名单就背地里讨论他的感情问题。

他觉得委屈，之后的比赛里有意不和阿扎尔跑得太近，并因此陷入了漫长的球荒窘境。谣言与进球荒的双重打击下他再次打开记事本，试图从网络上一个虚弱的赞那里寻求安慰。可是他现在也不敢在训练里观察阿扎尔和队友互动了，只能将目标瞄向队外——传说中几经坎坷，与阿扎尔分手又复合的现任男友。

他在场上防过德布劳内（然而没能阻止他进球），也在球员通道里见过他和阿扎尔交谈甚欢（虽然并没有听懂他们讲什么），尽管不是很熟，也要东拉西扯把自己对人家寥寥无几的印象都塞进去。

校园可欢乐可清新，算是同人创作屡试不爽的主题之一。已经告别校园生活数十年的阿隆索决定斗胆尝试青春文学。Kevin是那种上课认真听讲课后作业都做而且可能还自带课外练习，品学兼优从不偏科，深受老师喜爱的别人家孩子；而Eden是上课随便听作业随便做并且偶尔扰乱课堂秩序，成绩太好卷子做得飞快还借给同学抄，老师也管不住的学生。二人在学业上你追我赶，如果我排名在你上面你就给我亲一下，反之我也给你亲一下。总之是两个学霸酿酿酱酱的甜腻故事，并且拥有一个纯爱的留白结局。

「夕阳徐徐下沉，二人坐在河边，都不作声。沉默了好一会儿Eden才像是鼓足勇气一样开口，Kev，我喜欢你啊。Kevin觉得莫名其妙，但为了应景还是很乖巧地说，嗯，我知道啊，我也喜欢的。

三秒后Eden爆笑说在这样的场景里说喜欢好土啊。Kevin就觉得有点气，他可是很认真地在回应，怎么想得到对方是开玩笑。但他看着Eden爆笑，到底也被气笑了，眉眼弯弯地吐槽说，你也知道自己土啊。话音刚落一个吻点在他唇角，他怔了怔，心想对方大概是想要证明些什么。

此时夕景愈渐浓郁，天际染上温暖的橙红色，Kevin脸红就没被看出来。他主动抬起手扣上对方后颈，将亲吻引向了深处。」

阿隆索对这个结尾很满意，甚至觉得自己也有一丢丢想谈恋爱了，心想这篇一定会火，然后闭上眼美滋滋地做了个与身高腿长的36D漂亮姐姐坠入爱河的梦。

一觉醒来第一时间来给他送上小红心的却不是那个fanpage。但通知栏里有一条评论，他点开一看，仍是熟悉的ID。

——唉，虽然Kev并不会这样，我倒是希望他能主动亲啊。

阿隆索盯着那行字，眨眨眼犹豫了一秒钟，然后立刻删文销号跑路。


	10. 【渣丁】父母心（11/2018）

Hazard一家的男人都算是比较宠，老爸宠儿子，哥哥宠弟弟。这可能是从Thierry开始的。他和俱乐部谈合同的时候总是要求特别多，生怕自己天赋异禀的儿子们遇上瞎眼教练要落得伤仲永。所以他抱紧怀里的Ethan，自叹凄苦惆怅伤春悲秋，唉，毕竟儿子一个个都长大不在老爸怀里了，除了要求别人替自己爱他们，还有什么办法呢。

但这样的宠爱遗传到Eden那里，就带了点调皮的意思，况且他本来就甜，一有机会就腻乎乎黏到他弟身上，又是公然亲脸又是单膝跪地，以至于国家队队友们吃饭都自觉把他对面的位置空出来。而Thorgan那里又有点不一样，他百依百顺由着他哥在镜头前面乱来，其实心里还是有点小害羞的，只好宠到Kylian那里，遗憾的是一年见不到几次面，就见缝插针地在社交网络发照片夸人。

Eden六七岁的时候已经能在球场上与各种同龄人处好关系了，训练结束后扑到他爸怀里手舞足蹈地报告，这个小朋友今天给我传球啦，那个小朋友射门超棒啦，都是我的好朋友。Thierry揉着小卷毛，心里老泪纵横，我儿好可爱，人缘又好，将来一定是场场都有队友喂饼的大球星。至于儿子后来为什么成了场场给队友做饼、队友还不一定能把饼咽下去的悲情角色，那都是后话了。

备受宠爱的小卷毛渐渐长大，并且在去里尔之后更多了几分兄长的气质和自觉，不在父母怀里撒娇了，和弟弟的交流反而变得很多。此时宠儿无门的Thierry突然生出一种被抛弃的失落感，虽然怀里还抱了三个，但心里总有一块空荡荡的。他知道大儿子二儿子每天晚上要悄咪咪烧家里的电话费，所以每次等他们聊完后总会追着Thorgan问东问西。

又过了两年Eden十六七岁，大概也是因为明白这段时间是轰轰烈烈谈恋爱的大好年华，所以再也不跟家里报告自己的交际圈了。但他仍像十年前那样在球场上四处搭讪，一两年下来熟人遍布全法。到国家队则要更放肆，甚至是语言水平也丝毫没阻碍他勾搭到弗拉芒区去。

Eden认识Kevin也就是在那段时间。Kevin算是交友苦手的慢热型，碰上Eden这种热传导比较快的，也渐渐能聊上两句。最初只是交朋友嘛，当然没打算谈恋爱，谁也没想到一来二去在场上配合熟练了，队友之间的欣赏和赞许就变了味道。但十代末尾那几年他们到底没见上几次面，直到二十出头才互相挑明。小年轻的情啊爱啊都是突如其来的大雨，雨点把友谊打得飘零，等他们站进雨后的彩虹里，已经成了勾勾手指头的恋爱关系。也就是在切尔西的那短暂的两年里二人打得火热，关系极速升温，就连出租车也没能成为横亘在感情之间的路障。

二十二岁夏天Eden终于没有沉住这口气，国家队集训结束后回到家，把行李箱往门口一放，在他看电视的老爸面前正襟危坐，打算坦白从宽。

Thierry看电视十分专注，抬头瞥了一眼他儿说，什么事啊，然后又接着看屏幕里愣头青们在场上追着球瞎跑。

Eden咽了口唾沫，又深吸一口气，这才终于有勇气开口。爸，你知道Kevin De Bruyne吗，就是中场的那个。

Thierry点点头，知道啊，挺好的孩子，表现也好，看起来特别有灵性。

Eden听他男朋友被老爸夸，喜笑颜开觉得这下有戏，所以一高兴就把腹稿那些铺垫的话都扔了，直接切入正题——我们交往了。

Thierry听完突然僵硬，连眼睛都不眨眼珠也不转了，五秒后才从石化状态中脱离出来，抓起遥控器把电视关了，直愣愣地看着Eden说，你再说一遍。

Eden看着他爸灰蓝的眼睛突然有点慌，声音都有点弱下来，舔舔嘴唇小心翼翼地开口，就是那个，我和KDB交往了，和您说一声。

一想到弗拉芒男朋友跟他家的村隔了十万八千里远，Thierry当然是痛心疾首的了。他气得从沙发上蹦起来，从手边摸来一个妈妈昨天刚洗过换新的抱枕就要往Eden身上砸，一边抡着胳膊一边咬牙切齿地喊，我儿子怎么能被弗拉芒人拐走。

Eden抱着头在客厅里乱窜，匆匆忙忙地解释说爸你别激动，是我拐的人家。

Thierry还气在头上，指着Eden大喊你当你爹是傻子吗，就你那个荷语水平还能拐人家。

Eden听了又气又委屈，在客厅和他爸绕圈十个回合后无路可逃，只能往自己房间里钻，顺便把躲在门后的Thorgan也拉进了屋，在他弟面前哭丧着脸说，现在怎么办啊我不想像网上说的那些人一样跟家里出柜结果闹得断绝关系被扫地出门。

Thorgan也有点心疼，把他哥搂到怀里在背上顺两下说，Eden不要乱想啦，你还有我呀，不会不要你的，要不你想想Kevin有什么好吧，爸爸妈妈也不会不讲道理的。

Eden被感动得稀里哗啦，觉得自己这么多年算是没有白宠这个弟弟。可是总躲在屋里也不是个办法，在饭桌上他还是垂头丧气跟爸妈解释，KDB真的很好，而且自己面前的他和其他人看到的还有点不一样。

其实这算是他自鸣得意的特权之一。比如Kevin在场上可能火力全开，但站在他面前时身上红色总要褪掉一点，冷静下来多几分乖巧，默不作声地给人捧着脸亲一嘴，然后又肉眼不可见地更红一点。Eden也说不清这点差距究竟是对方千真万确在他面前不一样还是仅仅因为自己的男友滤镜。至少他眼里Kevin始终安静沉着心无旁骛，既乖巧听话又好胜要强，就像Marc曾用一种非常自豪的语气说过——哪怕我让他在我家花园里踢球，他给出的表现也还是和球场上一样。

Thierry听得一愣一愣，心想他儿子这个滤镜已经扣在眼前摘不掉了，沉默了好一会儿才对Eden说，这样吧，你去转告他，如果你们真的喜欢，就一起打进决赛圈吧。

这段恋情至此才总算得到了不情不愿的同意。一直到他们从巴西回来，Thierry才勉强相信他儿子真的找了个乖巧听话球技过人而且法语讲得溜的弗拉芒男朋友。

然而在得知他儿子是上面的那个之后，老爸的心态又从宠儿子变成了宠儿婿。虽说惊喜也不是没有，但更多的还是担心儿婿被他儿的汉堡肚肚压坏了。他儿婿是什么人，那可是跟他儿子齐名的祖国宝藏，压坏了赔不起，更别说是上哪去再找一个了。所以他沉痛地拍拍Eden的肩说，你要好好对人家。

Eden把他爸这话记得很牢，因此在床上也总是让Kevin骑得多。这种位置没入很深，一下子直直往里顶还是有点疼的。Kevin居高临下地面对Eden，吸气声里夹一些细碎的闷哼。逆光下很难辨清身上的人是不是变得更红，只留一个泛着点金光的剪影。这看起来多了几分神圣的意味，Eden想。仿佛什么从天而降的人跨坐在自己身上，所以他也不得不认真对待这些寻常细节，比如对方神情的微小变化，胸膛起伏的节奏，又或是轻声唤他名字时的声调高低。于是连情事都带上严肃的刺激感，而这种刺激也令他十分中意。

诸如此类的细节Eden自然是不会跟Thierry讲，可是他每每这样躺下，总不免有点感激地想，幸好自己从老爸那里遗传来一点宠溺，也幸好老爸千叮咛万嘱咐叫自己不要压Kev。

不过Thierry偶尔还是会被儿子气到，懊恼地感叹自己没有教好。比如那年看到Eden在Kevin面前求婚的时候气得差点没又抓起抱枕往电视上砸，他指着屏幕里西装革履一本正经下跪的Eden哇哇大叫，我是怎么教你的，跪是这样跪的吗？

再比如Kevin回到英超的时候Thierry在心里骂了五百遍切尔西是大猪蹄子，一个电话打过去质问Eden，现在可好了，你们还是异地就算了，每年还要在联赛里见两次，你怎么办。Eden抓着手机歪着脑袋想了一会儿说，我会认真回防的啦，Jose应该也觉得我防Kev比较有优势吧？Thierry本来想问的是他怎么处理感情问题，哪里想得到他儿子脑子里满是跑得累死累活的大巴车战术，气得手一抖直接把电话挂了。

但无论如何，他的小卷毛如今总算长成了有能力和担当去扛起整支球队的大球星，还和男朋友一起去俄罗斯创造历史，回国后又在布鲁塞尔搞欢庆。Thierry看电视上Eden和Kevin一起站在阳光底下接受黑金红人浪的欢呼，觉得这天气好得晃眼，连自己都差点被晃得眼前模糊了，而心态也仿佛回到二十年前的老泪纵横：我儿和儿婿都好优秀，现在全国都知道你们锁了，所以千万要一直在一起啊。


	11. 【丁咩】好姐妹值得（11/2018）

Kevin每次和Dries谈感情问题，总是莫名地感到窒息。一方面是由于跟不上跳得太快的话题，比如前一秒还在讨论Dries那个分手好几年的前任，他正等着对方讲具体细节，下一秒却当头被反问Eden是什么情况。另一方面也由于恋爱观时时刻刻在更新——他们总能一拍即合得出很多结论，什么温柔的都是陷阱啦，黏人的都是禽兽啦，但事后想想又感觉得出这些结论之后简直不想再谈恋爱了。

座谈开始的背景一般是这样的，两个人打完了游戏把手柄一甩，滚到床上伸长腿就开始拉家常。偶尔Jan也来插一脚（但更多的时候由于被Moussa黏得太紧而无法参与），看上去就更像女子高中生恋爱座谈会了。而主旨永远雷打不动：男朋友不值得，没一个好东西。

有一年Dries失恋，眼角垂垂，唇角也垂垂，和平日里的小甜心判若两人。他喝酒喝得上头，刚想激动地开口，动动嘴唇还没发出声音，在眼里转了百十圈的泪水倒是先吧嗒吧嗒掉了两滴下来。

Kevin坐在旁边看他崩溃，心疼得要死，拧着眉头把酒瓶挪远，伸手将人揽到怀里吻掉两滴眼泪，同时感到体内的暴躁人格即将拍案而起。那个阿根廷渣男竟然敢搞我Dries，你等着我现在就去找他算账！

可是Dries听了又不干了。小甜心总是心软，最见不得人家说他（前）男友不好，就算是亲闺蜜也不行。所以他醉醺醺把Kevin推开，呜呜呜，才不是渣男啦，不许你这么说。

Dries本来就声音软，给鼻音浸一下听起来更委屈。Kevin只好紧紧扣住Dries有点汗湿的手，唉声叹气地给他讲道理，唉，办公室恋情总是经不起考验，何况是职业球员这种一季一变天的职场。

Dries听了哭得更凶，脸压到Kevin肩上湿一大片，呜呜咽咽含混不清地嘟哝我还是好喜欢他，没有人会这么好了。

Kevin揉揉颈窝里的棕毛，小小声反问道，我不好吗？

Dries吸吸鼻子噎了一下，闷闷地说，Kev最好了，然后把人抱得更紧。

创世七日，第一日有光，第七日造人。Dries想，自己刚在黑暗混沌里待了五分钟，最温暖最明亮最美好的东西就裹上来了。新的感情都要等到第七日才开始，但Kevin永远是他的光，泪水都蒸融了，连自己也要融化在一片金灿灿里。

好啦好啦，Kevin轻轻拍Dries的后背，我在我在。

所有人都说Kevin和Dries的关系比起好兄弟其实更像好姐妹，模范闺蜜固若金汤，一点也不塑料，连男朋友的地位都没这么高。当然他们本人不会意识到更不会去承认就是了。

Kevin和他对象第一次做，一个害羞一个生涩，两人不明不白地闭眼瞎搞。次日清晨Kevin抛下仍在被子底下睡得昏天黑地的小球球，蹬蹬跑去隔壁敲Dries的房门。Dries拥有一觉爆睡到中午的奇异能力，迷迷糊糊翻下床不情不愿挪到门边，打算发动起床气攻击。

然而一开门看到的是Kevin满脸通红又无比委屈，而且见面第一句话就是“做爱是这样的吗，好痛啊，哪里有爱”，Dries立刻就清醒了。他倒吸一口凉气，天啦，自己的清纯男孩就这样被圆滚滚的瓦隆猪拱了，那个猪把人家弄疼了，现在竟然还心安理得地呼呼睡懒觉？

所以Dries连忙把Kevin拉到自己床上关切地问道，他怎么把你弄疼了，是扩张没做好还是润滑没抹够，还是说，莫非没戴套？

Kevin摇摇头说，不知道，我觉得他都有做到呀，可就是好痛啊。

这样一来Dries也觉得难办，这种问题超出了他治愈的范围，所以只能有点试探地问，要不你换一个试试？

Kevin摇头更用力了，那不行，我好喜欢他。

哇，你们这些小情侣真的好复杂，Dries感叹道，丝毫没意识到他自己也是这地图炮的“小情侣”之一。而这时候Kevin好像已经没那么委屈了，Dries又问，他哪一点值得你喜欢啊？

他太逗了，在一起就很开心。Kevin说到这里，唇角勾起来，声音里也带点软软的笑意。

Dries等着Kevin接着说，等了十秒仍然不见下文，于是挑挑眉毛问，就这样？

差不多吧？

Dries在心里翻个白眼，你们这样不如柏拉图算了，而且也不会痛。但他嘴上还是说，谈感情真的好难好复杂。

Kevin眨眨眼，突然笑起来说，是呀，所以我们才一直在讨论吧。

Dries看着Kevin眼角的笑纹，竟也有点放下心来了。罢了罢了，瓦隆猪就瓦隆猪吧，他开心就好，反正哪个男人都一样是声讨的对象。

后来小球球被英格兰人的垃圾食品喂成了大球球，Kevin再去敲Dries房门的时候就只会说，他好重啊，我好累。Dries听了捶胸顿足痛心疾首，自己当年决定把心爱的清纯男孩交给猪的时候怎么没想到他会放任自己吃呢，太过分了，如果Kev被猪压出什么毛病，他一定要诅咒那个猪被Rom吐饼吐到天荒地老。

现在两个人的感情生活都还算是风平浪静，只偶尔在游戏结束之后才随口聊两句对方的恋情进展。

Dries第七日找到新对象，大概也是因为被同龄的伤了心，才要找个年下治愈心灵。新男友不仅年下，还比Dries矮一截，又带着亚平宁生性的甜，单是看他往边上一站，保护欲就要翻江倒海涌上来。Kevin第一次看Lorenzo上树觉得又可爱又好笑，Dries竟然也有被人跳到身上的一天。然后又没恶意地开起了地图炮，意大利人都好会撩，你不怕他沾花惹草呀。Dries当然要不高兴，伸手去捏Kevin的脸颊，说什么呢，是他先被我撩的。Kevin咯咯笑，确实是，自己面前的人可要比意大利人还会撩。

可是Kevin最近这一伤，他们又好久好久没有机会开座谈会聊恋爱话题，而且Jan也伤了，Dries回到国家队便骤然觉得孤苦伶仃。他有时候在家里拉着Lorenzo看英超，隔三差五地给Kevin发信息开玩笑，不好啦不好啦，你快看你男朋友今天又跟法国人搞到一起去啦！Kevin看了哭笑不得，算了，他这样又不是一次两次了，让他搞吧。Dries经常说他俩松松垮垮佛系恋爱，可毕竟人人都知道Eden散漫又随意，就算是男朋友也懒得去管。

所以说男人不值得，但好姐妹总是地久天长，长过了星辰日月，永远是受委屈时的疗伤药。这也就是为什么彼此一份真心没有交给自家对象，反而全交付到闺蜜手上。

我们都会过得很好，也一定要过得很好呀。


	12. 【撸渣】Honey make love（11/2018）

Eden第一次被Olivier操，不调皮捣蛋也不胡乱反抗，伸长了（原本就不长的）手脚仰面躺倒在床上，闭上眼睛一副任君享用的样子，还要有点狡黠地勾一勾嘴角。  
这幅姿态摆出来，显然是洗澡的时候从外到里全都一起洗过了。

事实上被人上的那个远没有多数人想的那么容易，不是眼睛一闭躺下就完事了的。怎么说呢，片里做一遍二十分钟，但前面极可能有两个小时是没拍出来的。  
Eden蹲在浴缸里灌水，暖流自下而上填满下腹，这样的温度最初还算是令人享受，但愈是逼近阈值就愈是难熬，连指尖也要掐进掌心里发抖。而且放出来的时候真的很痛，呼吸变得不稳，眉心皱起来，唇上也被牙齿压出一道浅白。这样来回折腾两三遍，他虚弱地靠在浴缸边沿，只觉得羞耻心都溶在那汩汩细水里一同从体内流掉了。  
抛掉廉耻之后动作似乎也多了几分灵巧。手指沾了液体，在浴室通明的白光底下亮晶晶的，Eden偏着头端详两秒，深吸一口气往下探去。他一边摆弄自己的身体一边胡思乱想，这样一来做的时候应该就不会那么痛了吧。  
毕竟Olivier总是给人一个激烈且极富攻击力的印象，无论是在球场上还是在情事上。

其实不然。  
Olivier跪坐在床沿上，看着主动摆到他面前肉乎乎热腾腾的大餐，水蓝的双眼眨一下，又眨一下，意味深长地弯起眼笑，然后慢慢俯下身压到比利时人身上，从嘴唇开始品尝。  
Olivier向来喜欢从舔的开始，唇舌先抚摸一遍后再动手，像是要把人融化在细密的亲吻里，最和风细雨也最易使人沉溺。  
但吻到后面就发现Eden给他准备的小惊喜了。Olivier用指腹在湿湿软软的地方轻轻压两下，惊喜之余又有点心疼，一巴掌拍到Eden臀上质问，你还有心思搞这个？  
Eden双手撑在床上趴着，扭头见Olivier一脸嗔怪，噗嗤一声笑出来。他想到前不久自己背伤一周半，只能闷闷不乐看队友。今年保级路还算四平八稳，防线压得高了，一个两个趟到禁区里都要起脚。该进球的本职前锋都进了，原本只打算蒙一脚的老铁们运气好的也进了，唯独Olivier没有那个运气，无论多少次都射不进。  
所以他说，Oli好可怜，是不是被针对了所以连进球都受人阻挠，只能由我来满足你射正的快感啦。  
口无遮拦实在是太放肆了。  
Olivier在心里低吼着骂一声，操。面对这样的小机灵鬼，自己当然要以骚克骚。

接下来就是片里拍的那一套了。二人都噤了声，不再有多余的对话，剩下的只有难耐的哼声、黏腻的水声和仿佛要击碎空气的撞击。  
互动无需言语，因为快感的峰顶上思维已结成冰，无法再向前挪动哪怕半步。而他们也在那峰顶上，恍恍惚惚、摇摇欲坠、晃晃悠悠、嗤嗤傻笑。没有台词的欢愉都最原始最单纯，仿佛退回了生物诞生之初的野性，刺激面前的所有反应都来自百千万年前的远古本能。

屋里暖气本就开得足，自是做出一身汗。Eden伸一根手指头戳戳Olivier的胸说，我要去洗澡，然后环着Olivier的脖子被人抱进浴室。  
从床到浴室可能也就七步路，Olivier腿长，Eden的七步到他那里只要五步。可就是在这五步路里，Eden双腿缠在Olivier腰上，大腿不安分地蹭那里。Olivier停下来站定了说，别闹啦，Eden乏力地轻笑两声，腿上却还是没有要停的意思。  
结果当然是引火上身了，虽然Eden一点也不喜欢浴室。他不喜欢的唯一原因是冷。瓷砖冷冰冰的，墙壁冷冰冰的，就照明也是沉静的白色，一点点暖黄都不带上。  
可最怕冷的他到底还是被Olivier压到墙上，又是一阵风急浪高。冰凉的墙壁触到背后火烧火燎的肌肤，Eden本能地“嘶—”一声，只觉得身体都像是即将分成两半，一半冰山一半焰火，半是难受半是享受。脑袋里混混沌沌成浆糊，委屈和懊恼搅在一起又不能怨，唉，最初点火的不就是自己吗。  
抵在墙上又玩得好累好累，最后实在是有心无力了，才总算意犹未尽地坐回浴缸。蒸腾的水汽把脸颊染红，看起来很是色情，Eden眯起眼往Olivier胸前靠，双唇翘一点点好看的弧度，一副想要接吻的乖巧模样。  
Olivier顿时感到心脏爆炸，这样的场景他简直爱得不行，所以立刻把人拉进怀里吻到近乎窒息。

最后恋恋不舍地滚回床上，相拥入眠抱得很紧。因此Eden次日醒来时就觉得下腹被硬硬的什么压着，翻个身又会被直接抵到更靠近欲望的位置。而Olivier也像是感受到了Eden的动静，更用力地收了臂弯。  
好难受，Eden自暴自弃地撇撇嘴，法国人是铁定要把他吃得死死的了。可难受归难受，他又总是贪恋温暖。在Olivier怀里就像是掉进蜂蜜罐的维尼熊，眼前金灿灿，周身甜腻腻，再也不想爬出来。这就是爱的感觉吗，爱果真是做出来的吗。法语里叫faire l'amour，英语里叫make love，其实是一样的两个词，我们来做吧，然后恋爱。  
我们来做吧，因为一个人做不成爱嘛。这就好比球不能一个人踢，爱也不能一个人做，默契是要磨合出来的，感情也从不是无中生有的。  
按说他们也最明白这一点了。于是Eden抬起头一口咬上Olivier的鼻尖。我爱你。我也爱你。


	13. 【Hazalah】塑料亲友的暗恋对象（11/2018）

自从Momo和Eden把友谊捡起来之后，关系迅速变得十分亲密，见面一次可以说上两百句悄悄话。二人站在球员通道最深处，聊起来热火朝天仿佛自带透明屏障，连自家队友都被隔到一边去不敢靠近，让人分分钟想起他们年轻时头碰头挤进一个屏幕里的大头自拍照。

虽说明面上是你好我好的大亲友，但私底下更像wifi信号一线牵的网友，由于一年都见不到十次面，才迫不得已靠视频通话维系破烂友谊。比如最近Momo的新雕像没有逃过被热心网友P五百个沙雕图的宿命，他捧着手机看图，一边笑一边觉得有点委屈，手指在屏幕上戳两下，去向好亲友吐槽。可是Eden偏偏笑点清奇且非常低，听完直接笑岔气，连一句安慰的话都讲不清，于是Momo的一点点委屈就变成了巨大巨大超级超级委屈的委屈，呜呜，这是什么塑料亲友，我要绝交，绝交！

当然不可能真的绝交，毕竟Momo每次看Eden笑得前仰后合的时候自己也会不由自主地咧嘴角。所以说亲友就是这样，我今天说你是塑料，明天还是照样有无数句日常要聊。

聊的日常是真的很无聊，普通到不能更普通，他们把所有队友的名字都叫“队友”，听起来少了很多戏剧感，连值得一吃的瓜都没有。

比如Eden说，我今天开车去训练场，在路边超市买个水，被认出来拍了二十个合照，差点训练迟到被教练罚跑，太惨了。

Momo就说，哈哈，真的好惨，我是和队友一起走的～

Eden惊呼，天，这是什么绝世好队友，我嫉妒了，我邻居今天又去找老乡玩，训练结束后都不和我一起回家！

……

再比如Momo摸摸自己的头毛说，我有个队友今天又揉我头毛了！他为什么这么喜欢揉我头毛！

Eden就说，Mo的头毛！好怀念！我也想揉！

Momo笑说，才不要啦。

Eden也笑，哇，你都不给我揉头毛，却给那个队友揉头毛？

……

诸如此类种种。久而久之Eden就知道，Momo在队里有个好朋友，会提供接送服务，搬行李服务，咖啡服务，还喜欢仗着身高随手摸一把他头毛。而Momo也知道，Eden有个队友住隔壁，会做西班牙菜，和他一起去训练场，还在伦敦飘雪的二月里打雪仗。

只有一次，二人聊天内容有点偏离了日常。那一次Momo若有所思地说，我好像，喜欢上一个队友。

Eden第一反应是自己幻听了，他把嘴张成吃惊的O，瞪圆了眼睛盯着屏幕里的人，重复了一遍句末的词，队友，尾音挑起来弯出一个句号。

嗯，我好像喜欢上一个队友。Momo点点头，又复述一遍，眼神晃悠到别处，一副心事重重的样子。

当时是四月底，天气转暖春意渐浓，Eden捂着嘴，竟莫名生出一股老父亲的欣慰感，真好呀，Mo也到了恋爱的季节吗。于是他坚定地说，追他！

Momo深棕色的眼睛眨两眨，浓浓的眉毛垂下来，说追就追吗，哪里有这么容易。

作为好亲友的Eden顿时感到任务十分艰巨，试探地问，是哪个呀？

Momo就摇头，鬈发都跟着颤起来，不行，这个不能说。

Eden感到更艰巨了，你不说我怎么帮你出主意？

我说了的话别人不就直接跟他说了吗？Momo对Eden撇撇嘴，表情还有点委屈。

Eden暴汗，亲友质疑我的助攻能力，怎么办，在线等，很急很急。

所以现在的情况是，Momo暗恋一个队友，既不敢挑明也不告诉亲友。

Eden的八卦灵魂蠢蠢欲动，还给自己的这点心思找了个冠冕堂皇的理由叫关心亲友感情问题。他决定找个人打听打听，于是打开通讯录开始掰手指头数自己宽广的交际圈里哪个熟人可能知道内幕。

然而从赛季末到世界杯结束大家都忙得飞起，一边要训练，一边又被队里拉出去营业，今天要拍球衣广告，明天又要开个直播，因此网友联系也变得很少。一直到比利时散伙前夜，Eden才大腿一拍想起来去找Simon。

你觉得我像是会卖队友的吗？Simon拍拍Eden的肩，挑挑眉毛笑了一下，转身走了，并且在回到自己房里之后坐在床边垂头陷入沉思，Eden和Mo又是什么关系？莫非自己的国家队队长已经精神出轨了他俱乐部的头牌？

此时的Eden求人不如求己，只能拿出厕所报记者编新闻时天马行空的发散思维，在网上顺藤摸瓜。暑假那三周里他一没事就蹲着等Momo的动态，等了两天又意识到自己关注的一百六十几个人里可能没Momo喜欢的那个队友，所以拿小号重新关注了一圈Momo的好队友们。

答案突然变得很明显。

有两个人隔三差五发合照，老天，我们John和Frank一年互相艾特的次数都没这么多。Eden捂着眼睛划拉屏幕退出来，捧着手机惊呼，哦，果然是你吗，Dejan，难道还是双向暗恋？

而暑假也接近尾声了，Eden直接找到Momo问，你喜欢的那个队友现在怎么样了吗？

唉，Momo叹了口气，有点忧郁地说，你知道吗，就前天，他先跟我告白了。

哇，Eden又一次把嘴张成吃惊的O，瞪圆了眼睛看着Momo，真的是双向暗恋啊！

但Momo看起来又是心事重重的样子。

Eden撇了撇眉毛问，有什么不开心的吗。

唉，Momo又叹了口气，委屈，我觉得是我先喜欢他的。

到这里Eden才总算搞清楚，如果把Momo此前的叙述里那个队友换成Dejan的名字，无论他们这层窗户纸捅破和没捅破，在相处上其实都不会有什么太大差别。

——Dejan暗恋Momo，会提供接送服务，搬行李服务，咖啡服务，还喜欢仗着身高随手摸一把他头毛。而Momo也喜欢Dejan，享受和他共处的每一个瞬间，有事没事在网上发很多合照艾特他，还心甘情愿给他摸头毛。

然而新赛季开始后Eden每每和Momo聊天都想说“我有个队友跟我透露你男朋友还有别的绯闻对象”，但每次都觉得不太合适所以又把话咽回去。

直到有人把Momo和Dejan官宣的推转到Eden首页。当时Eden养伤，背着Maurizio偷偷吃垃圾食品，看到这条差点喷了一屏幕。他艰难地把嘴里食物咽下去，脑海里从右往左飞过一排加粗弹幕：我谈恋爱这么多年也看别人谈恋爱这么多年都没见过像你们这样搞得这么高调的，Mateo竟然骗我，什么别的对象都是假的，只有我Mo才是真的。

Eden一边替Momo感到由衷高兴，一边又可怜起自己来。有这个时间关心塑料亲友的暗恋对象，为什么不多和自己的男朋友聊两句呢，毕竟Momo和Dejan可以天天见面，而他自己却还是异地二百里。

所以次日Eden就驱车二百里去了曼彻斯特，砰砰砰敲开他男朋友的家门，一本正经地问，Kev，你有没有觉得比利时足协的网宣部很不行？


	14. 【撸格】私奔夜景（11/2018）

晚餐时间后队友们在隔壁房间打牌，Antoine在自己房里挺尸。隔音很好，墙那边的欢笑声尖叫声他什么都听不到，只一动不动趴着想，这次他们又会说谁出老千呢。然后大脑渐渐放空，遗世独立的心态与一群沙雕队友中茫然微笑着的Ngolo十分相似。

然后有人来敲门，先敲两下，停一秒，又敲两下，想也知道是谁。Antoine脸埋在枕头上，声音轻飘飘地回，门没锁，你直接进。

Olivier就进来问，你要打牌还是打游戏？

Antoine说，我都不要。答句还是蒙在棉质床单上，比他平日的声音低了几个调，一点点柔软一点点黏糊，像是要把听者一起黏住，两个人蒙进被子里。他说完从床上坐起来，慵懒地打量站在床边的男朋友。

他简直就是要把自己黏住，Olivier也是知道的，我都不要，意思是，我只要你。那种甜腻腻的感觉面前你怎么可能不心动，你怎么可能拒绝蜜糖。

而Antoine原本只是找男朋友一同打发乏味的晚间时光，哪里想到刚聊了两句话，Olivier下一秒就直接压到他身上。他当然不会是有意勾引，只是日常甜惯了，到对方那边男友滤镜再一加成，听起来就像撒娇。他想，这简直像梦一样。

梦里他吻你，从耳后到侧颈，你被蹭得痒，问他什么时候能把胡子刮掉，然后感受到他轻笑，但没有话语回应，只将亲吻滑到肩上，更用力地舔吮。他扯你的衬衫下摆，然后又把自己的衣服脱掉。你不自觉地往下伸手，去解他的裤带。他总是心疼你，都不舍得你给他咬，但你还是执意俯下身了，小心含住，眼巴巴往上瞅他，双眸泛出水蓝色的光。你被他翻过身趴在床上，他开始探向更深的领域，很耐心等你说好。他口手并用地去撕包装，你接过帮他戴上，他从背后将你抱住，很慢很慢进来，胸膛的温度很暖。你咬着嘴唇尽力不出声，可觉得还是有点疼，难耐地小声哼哼，他就把动作放得更轻，腰上动得幅度也很小。你的声音愈加甜腻，大脑开始追不上正在发生的事，你说，快一点，呼吸都不再完整。最后你和他同时疯掉，倒在乱七八糟的床单上，上气不接下气，再脱力地相视而笑。

他把你揽到怀里说，睡啦，晚安。你又甜甜地弯起眉眼，双臂环住他的脖子，在他唇上蹭两下说，我们明天私奔好不好。好。

我们明天私奔，训练结束后就溜出去，克莱枫丹离巴黎市区五十公里，开进市区到塞纳河边上一小时，市郊的道路曲曲折折，这个季节北半球天黑得又早，开车一定要小心。外面太冷，车窗就不要开了吧，但音乐必须要放，把法榜的口水歌都放得很响，两个人在一片暗色里摇头晃脑。

河边的风真的很大，所幸都有把自己裹得好厚，这样等回去的时候才不会因为双双感冒上不了场而引来Didier的指指点点。我们要在夜风里拥吻，可又由于穿得太多而感受不到对方怀抱的体温。不过这也没关系，因为唇舌的温度总是火烧火燎，就这样当是交换了体温，脸颊也便感受不到风刮过的寒冷。放心啦，不会被认出来的，夜晚的巴黎人永远沉溺在自己的盛宴里。掩藏爱意不是法国人的作风，灯下的剪影司空见惯，而且暖黄色的路灯都太暗，所以绝不会有人注意。

等吻到乏力了再分开，沿河边走很远很远，说好多好多笑话，任由笑声都被风带走。走累了就钻进歪歪扭扭的小巷里，在餐厅里找个安静的角落坐下。结果还是要被认出来，那就签个名当是免费给餐厅代言吧，可是当然不能承认是私奔出来的，只好扯个无伤大雅的谎掩人耳目，球队今晚有个fête要开，现在还早，还没集合呢。

不幸被抓回来了就只能灰溜溜去找Didier认错，但被blabla痛批一顿之后还是要继续在幸灾乐祸的队友面前理直气壮地虐狗。分组对抗肯定不能在同一组了，只好在回防对方的时候假装伸脚，心照不宣地放个水。等队友陆续离开训练场之后可能还会被要求加练一小时，但反正队友都不在了，把场边的教练也当成空气好啦，这样就又成了二人独处变相约会。不过这时候倒是会想要认真来场一对一，决心一口气把对方过掉，将皮球推进网里一角，如果刚兴奋地跑了两步之后就被对方抱住，还可以在他怀里得意地笑。若是加练还不能让Didier满意，比赛里还得进很多球作为补偿，Olivier进不了的话就把球都做给Antoine，对面禁区里德国人也好荷兰人也好，都是老熟人啦，一脚不进就再射一脚。

如果能拿到小组第一，还可以去争冠。世界冠军才无所谓抽到哪个对手，我们一定会赢到最后，把这个鸡肋冠军也拿下，这样一来还能把上个月丢掉的FIFA排名第一从邻居手里抢回来，积分把第二名甩很远，又可以吹好久好久。

这样想来其实待在克莱枫丹也可以啦，因为国际比赛日总是很开心，可以见男朋友还说不定可以拿冠军。床上私奔和城里私奔又没有什么太大的区别，这边也常常有好天气，连夜色都如出一辙地晴朗闪光，毕竟这就是同一片夜幕呀。爱是聚合物也是消耗品，躲起来只要两个人珍惜，就无须纠结该躲在哪里。


	15. 【渣丁】初恋（11/2018）

Eden的十六岁还很嫩，虽说已经从青训里被拎出来拉进LOSC一队里了，但看起来还是满身的少年气，初出茅庐，干干净净。 

至于Kevin的十六岁……如今Eden时常想，当时的场景已经压在了记忆底层，为什么还是过于鲜明，仿佛有人定期掸去其上的尘埃。他确信自己不是那种念旧的性格，所以思来想去决定归因于Kevin那张脸。

初见时的Kevin与现在相比并没有太多区别。那天很多同龄的孩子围着梯队教练听他安排训练任务，Eden和Kevin中间还隔了几个人，最初自然是没怎么注意的，直到人群四散走向训练场各方，Eden才抬眼看到那个金灿灿的脑袋。天气是真的很好，好像连阳光都是把自己收拾得很年轻很蓬勃了之后才落在这些小朋友身上。好抢眼啊，有一瞬间Eden这样想了，从此潜意识认定Kevin应该也是和自己一样开朗明亮的。

但Eden去打了招呼之后才发现Kevin是带点生人勿扰意味的独来独往，脆生生的少年音念出自己名字的时候都还是很小声。这种擅自以为的反差让Eden很是失落，他这才开始反思，以貌取人果然是不对的啊。

可那千真万确是个好印象。青春期又总是带点固执的，Eden始终不愿意放掉自己最初的印象，一口咬定Kevin绝对也有开朗的一面。可是性格方面的判断他当然不可能直接向本人确认，所以只好在训练结束后追到Thibaut身后打听。

其实当时Eden和Thibaut也没有走得很近，只是想着聊一聊就熟了嘛，谁也说不准以后还要做多少年的队友（没想到到后面真的就一直是队友了），况且他在法国的前两年就是靠着这种自来熟心态活下来的。而Thibaut也还算是成熟得比较早，他转身用可疑的眼光打量了一番跟在自己屁股后面的小矮子，挑起一边的眉毛问你干嘛不直接去问他。

Thibaut那时候已经长得很高了，他走两步Eden要短腿碎步追三步。Eden边追边想哇连Tibo也好冷淡啊他们真不愧是竹马，但嘴上还是说，我要是能去问他，当然不会来问你啦。

Thibaut也是被缠得不耐烦，最后撇撇嘴投降说，我认识Kev的时候他就是这样的，但也不是很难相处就是了。

Eden凭着多年的交友经验立刻理解了对方的意思，脑袋一拍就转身跑了，只留一句谢谢Tibo悠悠长长地拉在身后。

交朋友是循序渐进慢慢挪近而不是油门一踩横冲直撞，Eden自以为还算是有耐心，所以后来在餐厅里会有意无意端着餐盘往Kevin旁边坐，在训练课的空当也会手舞足蹈地比划着讲笑话。其实他们交流还是有一点点困难，Kevin也并不是总能抓到梗，可是Eden讲到最后总是憋不住自己先笑喷，Kevin也便觉得这个人好好笑。Kevin抿嘴笑，唇角勾的弧度还是十分腼腆，不是因为听了什么有趣的内容，而是完全在笑Eden。而这时候Eden弯着眼盯着那个弧度想，这束苍白的冬季阳光也总算有点暖起来了。

青训赛程断断续续，他们一年里见面时间也不是很多。大概这样似有若无地黏了一年，有一次Eden叼着根草伸长了腿坐在训练场边上，轻轻扯了扯站在一旁的Kevin的裤脚，Kevin就在他边上蹲下。唉，Eden叹了口气问，Kev，你有没有觉得我很烦。他问这话的时候愁眉苦脸垂头丧气，嘴角都难得一见地垮下来了，像是完全失掉了最初的干劲。

Kevin没弄清Eden情绪低落的原因，茫然地摇摇头，不会啊。

Eden抬起眼，仿佛望着一根救命稻草，真的吗。

真的，你怎么会这么想。Kevin无意识地眨两下眼，而Eden正瞪圆了眼睛盯着他，看见金色睫毛拂过下眼睑的瞬间Eden又有点不太难过了，主要是因为被对方无辜的表情搞昏头，心里只剩下一句感叹，好可爱。

所以他忍不住伸手去揉Kevin的金发，边揉边说好耶，你不讨厌就好，语气带一点如释重负，听起来终于像是往常开玩笑的跳动音节了。

当时的身高差还不像现在这么明显，Kevin很乖地由着他揉了，也不出声，只低头把有点烧的脸藏进逆光的背阴里。就像他后来也由着Eden变本加厉地追自己一样。

时至今日Eden偶尔在训练场上远远看着Kevin，脑中仍会闪过初见的心动，啊，那看起来就像时间在他身上定格了，所以最初的记忆才会反反复复被调出来。不过变化也不是没有啦，比如Kevin现在很习惯接吻了，会在Eden欺身压到面前时听话地探出舌尖迎合，但等到喘不上气了还是会红着脸推开Eden，这就又有点像刚交往的那个害羞的模样了。毕竟这就是初恋啊。认识你的时候就是最真诚最勇敢最单纯也最完美的十六岁。

至于Eden自己，偏是执意要把胡须留起来，他隔周去剪头，每次都叮嘱Ahmed不要全刮掉，只修一个整齐的形状。他千方百计装作不是男孩了，谁知道他心里掖着的还是初恋那一套呢。


	16. 【裤袜渣/裤袜托】炮友两种（12/2018）

其一  
Thibaut Courtois/Eden Hazard

可能得益于双料队友关系加成，从三四年前开始，Eden和Thibaut就给人一种走得很近的印象，旁观者眼睛雪亮，知道那个叫营业关系。Eden本来就是那种调皮又热闹的性格，走得近了总要变得有点黏人。他有时候喜欢贴到Thibaut胸前，破烂理由是这场又跑得好累啊我要倒了Tibo给我靠一下。Thibaut每每习惯性想吐槽你怎么不去靠门柱，可是对方体温一贴过来就又抽着嘴角把话咽回去了，很噎。Thibaut想既然他主动营业了，自己是不是应该有点表示，比如拿下巴磨磨他头顶什么的。可是Eden矮，只到他肩膀高，他低头够了半天还是没够着，遂放弃。  
但他们也的确是从那时起变亲密的，久而久之零距离负距离接触都有过。说实话身高差得多了就不太方便从正面上，而Eden自己又懒得动，不高兴骑，所以Thibaut总是从背后进的多，按着Eden（不太明显）的腰，偶尔还啪一下拍上圆滚滚的屁股。有时候做爱Thibaut会坏心眼地问，你猜如果Kev知道我们上床会有什么反应？如果Eden还算清醒，会回头瞪Thibaut一眼，咬牙切齿地说你他妈闭嘴你有什么资格提他。可是如果被操得晕晕乎乎神智不清了，就只软绵绵蹬他一脚表示责难，毕竟就算被人搞得再迷糊，听到自己男朋友名字的时候还是会条件反射地清醒半秒。这种事情他们只在伦敦做，回到国家队把炮字拿掉，台面上摆出来又是好朋友好队友。

四五月份的时候更衣室关系僵硬尴尬，球队战绩惨淡不堪入目，情绪低迷笼罩在一众队友中间。就连生性开朗的Eden也不是始终没有烦恼的，他扯了扯Thibaut的衣袖问你有没有觉得很憋屈。Thibaut有点诧异，抬两下眉毛反问你终于受不了了吗。Eden摇头，不是，9号位我真的无所谓。Thibaut就勾嘴角嘲，你又口是心非装好脾气，我以为你无所谓他在最后几分钟换你下场。Eden又叹口气，唉，我真不是那个意思。  
Thibaut到底是没有理解Eden的意思，他们其实不像营业看起来那样有很多默契。  
所以他们也从没谈过要不要一起跑（更没想过会不会是个坑）。营业对象可以年年换新，只上床不谈情的朋友更是没必要拉扯。我跟你可以很好，跟别人可以同样好。唯独在右手贴上左胸听国歌奏响的时候，二人才会同时产生一种身边“非你不可”的实感。他们把这个叫为了国家队好的客观评价。毕竟优秀总是无可否认，估计Roberto排首发的时候也是非他俩不可的心态。

至于Eden当时是哪个意思，Thibaut如今已不得而知了。毕竟二人走到现在，算是千真万确断了联系。他们气温骤降来得就像寒潮，招呼都不打一个就萧萧瑟瑟卷到身前来，让人打个喷嚏在风里哆哆嗦嗦地嫌弃。还偏就赶在十月中旬，碰巧布鲁塞尔也降温，冷啊，一个想念马德里进入深秋前的最后那点暖阳，另一个只想赶紧回伦敦和家里的暖气片贴在一起。所幸大赛结束后这几个月国家队都没有营业要求，两个人同事关系爱理不理也没太大影响。但凡明察秋毫的队友都能看出个三四分来，私下七嘴八舌讨论半天还是没摸清楚是你先膈应我还是我先不理你，最后只得装成是关心好朋友，到本人那里蹭蹭肩膀打听，你们到底有什么过节，怎么就闹成现在这样。当事人耸耸肩，挤一个平时在大街上跟球迷合影的那种笑，答，没有啊，我们很好呀。  
少说话多做事的同事就是好同事，如果从这个角度来理解，可能确实是挺好的了。

其二  
Thibaut Courtois/Toby Alderweireld

最初Toby与Thibaut走到一起，像是件顺理成章的事。在那种还算得上是血气方刚的年纪里对上眼，如今想来仍会觉得非常奇妙——相视一笑可能就暗示了你情我愿，甚至连一句爱你都不用讲。他们也的确没有讲过，毕竟爱的成分真没有多少，将二人牵到一起的更像是陪伴和性。他们在更衣室的邻位讲其他队友听不懂的悄悄话，在难得同时上的几场里扛同一口锅，在休息日约饭、喝酒、然后换着花样做爱。车里浴缸床上地上，前入后入骑乘侧位，就连安全套都把不同味道和款式的试了一圈。玩具倒是不怎么用，说到底目的不是调情，重在一个爽字。  
后来有一次在比利时的大巴上，他们又在坐到一起的时候习惯性接吻。嘴唇碰一碰可能也就停了两三秒，舌头都没伸，Toby愣了一下才意识到这和在马德里不一样，然后立刻将Thibaut推开低下头去。可是他们都高，两个人影叠在一起的那几秒没被椅背遮住，后排坐的Moussa不巧看见，一手捂嘴，另一手挡在身旁Dries的眼前。Dries本来低头摆弄手机，突然觉得光暗下来，不耐烦地把Moussa的手糊掉，刚想瞪他一眼，抬眼先撞见了前面那两人的暧昧姿势，便立刻和Moussa一起捂了嘴，手机差点从座椅缝里掉下去。二人惊恐地对视之后，又转到后面一排去，用一种大事不好的语气添油加醋地给Jan和Kevin描述他们看到的奇观。  
所以说这件事其实并没有二位当事人想得那么顺理成章。打炮的关系本来没有必要在公共场合黏黏腻腻。他们也是很久之后才回过神，哦，可能当时确实走得有点近吧。

他们纠缠在一起时间不长，满打满算两年不到，后来分开，同样觉得是理所当然，就像最初走到一起一样。Toby来到伦敦后有一次几个人约饭，队友们看起来好像也都默认了这个事实。Moussa打趣道，你是追Tibo来的吗。  
是呀怎么啦。Toby笑起来的时候总是先挑起右边唇角，语气又和Moussa的问句差不多，所有人就都默认是玩笑了，就没人注意语气是假的，而话也同样半真半假。  
当时Thibaut笑得有点尴尬。他眉毛一皱就带点泫然欲泣的意思，可是嘴角又是向上挑的。那个复杂的表情给Toby瞥见，Toby觉得好笑又同时如释重负，原来Tibo的心态和自己还是有几分相似的吗。  
到底是因为没有确认过感情在彼此那里是否真实存在。只有缺乏安全感的人才需要频频确认感情，心甘情愿锢于枷锁。而他们都习惯了异乡漂泊。

事到如今他们都无法评价这段关系好不好，或许没捅破是明智的，毕竟炮友分手比情侣分手之后更容易做回朋友。而这段关系的影响同样些微，无非是在赛后拥抱的时候会有一瞬间怀念对方赤裸的体温与呼吸，但也只有那一瞬间，就像电流击穿空气那样短暂。  
就像所有关系都是短暂的，此后的一切回响都似有若无虚幻缥缈。  
如今的Toby已经是很优秀的中卫了，门线救险技术和颜值一起圈粉，甚至也成了厕所报纸编故事的主角之一，故事里一家两家富得流石油的豪门争着抢着跟他传绯闻。  
可是如今的Toby已经不会在意身后站的是谁了。他没有问过Thibaut，Eric那球挑过你的时候你作何感想。门线那一脚并不是Thibaut的特权，哪怕换成Simon甚至Hugo也还是一样的。而这又像是自欺欺人了。技术上是一样的，心态上则不一定。Toby走回球员通道时碰巧跟在Thibaut身后，他盯着面前那个背号想，虽说会绝望的人应该不会去做门将，但自己还是擅自地不愿意让他太绝望吧。


	17. 【布鸟/瓜鸟】纠缠两种（12/2018）

其一

Roman Abramovich/Jose Mourinho

人们只说Roman和Jose分手了，爱了两次又分了两次，大概是不会再有第三次了吧。但分没分干净却众说纷纭。

热恋哪有那么容易降温。Carlo如是评价这段关系。这些年作为吃瓜群众中站得很近的一个，他算是在旁边看得比较明白的，所以爆起料来也很猛，俨然一个圈内大手。他的表情比言语传神得多，每每挑起一边眉毛，总是显得意味深长别有用心，甚至连话里听来都带上一点揶揄的意思。

起初Roman和Jose也的确爱得肆无忌惮。他们在游艇过夜，在家中共酌，在球员们注意不到的斯坦福桥角落拥吻。疯狂热烈的情事，赤裸露骨的告白，明目张胆又顺理成章。

Jose拥有与骄傲同等强烈的占有欲，他直直望进Roman眼底说，你有我了，一直都有，你还需要其他人吗。明明是将自己交给对方，听起来却反而像他才是宣示主权的一方。于是Roman也热切地压过去许诺，好，我会一直爱。

到底是食言了。可他们都没能立刻抛开这样一段关系。这也就是Carlo所见的，迟迟无法降温的藕断丝连。

可后来Antonio的所看到的，则是与之相去甚远的另一番光景。他和Jose的关系简直不要太糟糕，和Roman也实在没有太多交情，何况本就是一根筋的个性，向来不很关注场外，所以自然不曾目睹过什么惊险跌宕的情节。他笃定地表示，热恋有多热，分手就有多冷。

两次都是Roman提的分手，却都是Jose先吻了上去。车在Roman家门前停下，Jose解了安全带便拉住驾驶座上的人，倾身在唇上用力啃咬，又迫不及待伸出舌尖撩拨。Roman愣了两秒，才如对方所愿将呼吸一并夺去，直到乏力了才恋恋不舍分开，两人从玄关跌跌撞撞拉扯到主卧继续。Jose终于不住地颤抖起来，吃痛得哼出声，最后连呼吸都带上哭腔和鼻音。

事后Jose背对Roman，声音瘫软乏力，自嘲意味明显。你说复合就复合，说分手就分手，太任性了。

Roman倏然感到自己或许被Jose百般顺从的应允惯坏了，仗着对方喜欢自己而肆意妄为。因为他知道Jose总会点头，Jose心甘情愿把他的一切都交予自己。

所以Roman嗯了一声说，以后不会了。然后从背后把人抱住，温热的吐息磨过Jose耳廓，拼出一句气音，冬天好冷。

俄罗斯人的怀抱过于温暖舒服了，从前如此，至今仍是。于是Jose也就没有把人推开，任由他将自己圈得很紧。这样的场景和上一次有几分相似，但确实要冷上许多。上一次他想，说不爱就不爱大概是很难的。但如今他头脑中有两个声音，一个在说，还有什么放不下的，另一个放声驳回去，爱了很多次不就是因为放不下吗。他终是放弃了思考，只在心里回放Roman低沉的嗓音。以后不会了。他们没有以后了。

现在是千真万确敛起了所有过往，每一个细节都可以被一句爱过轻描淡写地掩起来。所以Jose评价Roman，一个字，富，两个字，渣男。但如果说三个字，他可能还是要想到切尔西，或许这才是那个男人真正的标签。不过俱乐部网店以前给印的1号Special早已清仓下架就是了。十月他去伦敦，Roman也没有出现在看台，只在朝此起彼伏的嘘声伸出手指时瞥见球迷给Roman挂的横幅。然后Jose想起几天后又要到他生日了，可终究还是放弃送上一句祝福。

而Roman那边何尝不是一样。他看曼市德比，一个人在空荡荡的家里，把声音调得很大，房间的空气都被解说抑扬的语调和球场不息的歌声震颤起来。这种时候他又冷不防地想到自己从背后拥抱Jose时胸前的温度。而十一月确乎是日渐寒冷了，他把家里的暖气开了很足。

其二

Josep Guardiola/Jose Mourinho

如今Pep和Jose的关系，仿佛是所有大报小报厕所报记者有目共睹的腥风血雨，积分榜上你追我赶，教练席上针锋相对。或许因为单是这两个名字摆在一起，就可以化学反应劈劈啪啪生出糖水片一样鲜明热烈的滤镜。可他们自己当然不这么觉得。球场上跑的愣头青们才会把感情谈得轰轰烈烈，而生活远没有一场比赛那么波澜壮阔。

他们常年与有脑子或没脑子的媒体打交道，也不是没有解释过。哎，事情不是你们想的那样，其实我们真的很好。但一来二去几次也倦了，就此作罢，不愿再多费口舌。明面上纠缠也好，正好掩起真实的关系。人们擅自以为这种无休止的拉拉扯扯就是真相了，也便无人再去深究底下千丝万缕的感情。

不过到了这样的年纪，他们也都很少直白地表达爱慕了。一同喝杯咖啡、共进晚餐或是欢度一宵，都是再日常不过的事，好比从周身的山洪海啸里寻得了细水长流。

但此前Pep也不是没有嫉妒过俄罗斯商人。新闻铺天盖地说Roman与Jose复合时他还在艰难地与德语斗智斗勇，一通跨海的电话远远打过去问，你别是因恨生爱吧。语气当然是用玩笑话包装过，不愿被听出酸味。

你在担心什么吗，我余情未了？Jose的问句听来带点笑意，Pep这才放下心反问，你还有余情？答说，你明知道没有。

紧接着八月末尾又在布拉格碰面，先是扳平又是点球，媒体戏称是一年前的决赛剧本颠倒了颜色。赛后Jose和Pep照例拥抱，有点无奈地笑说，真是穷追不舍啊。Pep也笑，眼角的笑纹都是得意的弧度，明知对方指的穷追不舍是什么，却还是自作主张地偷换概念说，可不就是追你吗。

可能是因为隔山隔海见面少了，情话才会多起来。那你倒是来伦敦啊。再说吧。——当时是这么说，不过谁也没想到最后会在另一座陌生城市重逢。

如今共处的时间的确充足，甚至勾起了许久以前在西班牙初见时的蒙尘回忆。既然数十年也没能使一切一散而空，牵绊一定还可以延伸更长。

比如此刻Jose被压倒，渐渐感到呼吸不稳。他每次低头看伏在自己胸前的Pep，耳畔常常不由自主地浮出主场的欢声。声音在球场上空轻飘飘的，盖上来一个巨大的玻璃罩，将德比的火热气氛都锁在温室里，空气一点点沸腾起来。其实这样的气氛分明已经暗示了他们昭然若揭的关系，毕竟情事不也是这样逐渐升温的吗。所以他不自觉地挺起腰，小腿勾上去将快感引向更深处。每一次充盈都是安全感的加满。Jose在人前的确有盔甲武装，但并非不会被触到软肋。可是在Pep面前连盔甲都粉碎了，对温情与热烈的渴望毫无保留地悉数袒露。Pep偶尔会坏心眼地停下动作逗弄，但又总能找准临界的时机，在Jose即将因委屈而发怒之前给他满足。

随着撞击愈发激烈，Jose终于放弃在床上找寻球场的幻影了。四肢交缠与足球无关。尽管他们都是追求胜利的人，但感情不是零和游戏，或许终究无法分出胜负，又何来你死我活非此即彼的道理。所以最后他们并排躺着的时候Pep翻身往Jose身上贴，覆上了对方勾起微小弧度的唇角。


	18. 【渣瓜鸟】架空投机故事（12/2018）

周五下班后Jurgen照例去排队买足彩，前面站的也仍然是他熟悉的身影。他弯起眼角轻声念名字，Pep。那人的寒暄就连同笑意一起转过来：Jurgen，好久不见。

二人收好自己的彩票单，肩碰肩走出体彩中心。Jurgen解释说上周五加班到很晚所以没空来买彩，他一边说着，一手揽上Pep的肩。Pep倒也不躲，抓过对方另一只手扣进指隙，笑着接梗打趣道，难怪我这周加班的时候总是比以往更想你。

这动作和句子都太犯规了，像火柴头暧昧不清地擦过盒侧，温度渐渐升高并即将点火烧掉他们的赌球友谊，这段关系再涅槃成爱情。Jurgen心说大事不好，却又奇妙地不愿抽回手。这种要弯不弯的矛盾心态斗争许久，他动动喉结咽了口唾沫，最终决定捅向那层还不确定是否存在的窗户纸——喜欢我吗。

Pep愣了一秒，笑着反问，你说呢，然后压过去。然而一嘴胡茬在下巴上蹭得痒，所以他只在唇角蜻蜓点水就停了下来，并且故作嫌弃地补了一句，该剃胡子了。

Jurgen想起初见时大概也是差不多的场景。当时自己从侧面看过去，那人柔和的眉眼（和锃亮的脑门）里藏着一股精明气，便歪着头认定他脑子挺好使，于是顺道跟了一单。他还记得Pep当时的三串一，曼城让胜热刺让平阿森纳负。然后Jurgen又买了一串自己原来想的，热刺赢2球利物浦赢3球。结果他跟的单中了，自己买的没中。下一个周五他去下注顺便兑奖，好巧不巧又在同样的时间遇上Pep，便交流了几句买球心得。

Jurgen真诚坦率又爱好刺激，这样一段误打误撞从天而降的朋友关系着实令人欣喜。毕竟体彩中心鱼龙混杂，常客难以类聚群分，碰巧见过几面记住了脸还聊上两句，实属不易。

——因为买球流水线上所有人摸着下巴若有所思地走进门，又捏着印有自己单子的纸片走出来，没人看得出也没人在意其实Pep教大学而Jurgen搞互联网。还有个戴眼镜的老铁时常出现在墙边透明玻璃门隔出来的一片半开放吸烟区里，Jurgen有一次排在他前面，看他从上衣兜掏出钢笔来写字，笔杆上印一行小字亮闪闪，是他公司对面的投行名字。另外还有两个男人总是一起出现，一个对着墙上挂的一串赔率指指点点地下注，另一个从侧边揽人，含情脉脉地点头应声掏钱，据Pep说那是他以前住过的酒店的经理和董事长。但在狭窄的体彩中心里，职业的标签统统被揭掉，所有人只拥有共同的二重身份：人人都渴望成为天选锦鲤，把自己当作两块钱播种两百万希望的一夜暴富潜力股；而在柜台后面新来的打单小哥眼中，他们全是砸两百万只为了收回最初那两块钱的傻X。

但无论旁人当他们是自欺欺人还是饮鸩止渴，彩民总是在这个赌球循环里甘之如饴。一来二去Pep和Jurgen见面多了，久而久之也熟络起来。他们约过咖啡也约过晚餐，聊过足球也聊过生活。比如欧冠抽签过于刺激导致Jurgen公司的小后台差点被流量挤爆，再比如Pep在课堂上拿切尔西和曼城砸钱运营套路不一样的事举例提问结果无人回应。诸如此类的内容不痛不痒却总能点燃话题，恰到好处地打消一周累积发酵的工作怨气。

一周后Jurgen在门口看见一个垂头丧气仿佛下一秒就可能毅然决然踏上天台的身影，他捂着嘴想人命关天不能见死不救，于是三步两步跑到人家跟前劝他三思，一气呵成脱口而出不带标点不带喘：您别想不开啊赌球这东西太玄乎了指不定下一注就翻盘了呢。

那人抬眼瞥见他时表情一瞬间变得有些狰狞，但也仅仅是那一瞬，然后又垂眼继续观察脚边的水泥地，没应声。

Jurgen仍然以为他是输得穷途末路了才懒得搭理自己，于是小心翼翼挪过去弯腰从下方跟他对视。别放弃啊，就算搞不倒黑心菠菜公司，至少也要把本收回来！他又想起自己当年输得一穷二白的岁月，心头立刻涌起深切共感，于是沉痛地拍着人家的肩，决定用自己最有把握的德甲给这位失意的朋友指路。这一轮门兴3-0，沙尔克1-2，要是没中你下周来找我。

此言谆谆振振，Jurgen一边自我感动，一边往门里走，正好撞见Pep走出来，这才想到自己在门口耽误了两分钟所以今天也没能排在他刚交往了一周的对象后面。

Pep正要抬起手打招呼，却在看到Jurgen侧边的那位时迅速石化，眼角的笑纹生硬起来，眼底的笑意也结了冰。他与对方僵硬对视了足足有半分钟，才终于张嘴吐出一个音来。Jose？

而Jose的表情反而温柔了几分，他用下巴指了指边上的Jurgen，对Pep说，你现任性格不错。

你们认识？？？Jurgen显然搞不清状况，看看左边又看看右边：前任？？？

正当Jurgen焦急尴尬地寻找地缝时，瞥见那个脸熟的投行老烟枪朝自己招了招手，于是立刻撒腿逃离修罗场。

那位老铁看了看Pep和Jose，又低头把玩两下烟盒，慢悠悠地开口。谁年轻的时候还没经历过拉拉扯扯了，虽然我也不知道传言里到底有几分是真的，但我离职搬办公室的时候听接手项目的老乡说，那两人以前也常常在同一个时间段来买彩，听说情投意合聊得可欢了，年轻人都比较有激情，两个人每周头碰头把赔率套路都摸得一清二楚，是真的暴富。之后有一年英超争冠局势特别混乱，不知道你记不记得，最后积分榜也是让人匪夷所思，当时有好几个月的比分都很谜吧，他们随口讨论了两句别是有诈，可能也只是开玩笑，没想到不久后就有个菠菜公司被揭发，说是在钻冷门联赛的空子，你懂的吧，有些地方假球管得宽。然后Jose不是新闻行业的吗，那家体彩中心里就有流言传开来说他背地里过河拆桥，结果他就这么莫名其妙背了锅。Jose为了不牵扯到Pep，分手分得可坚决了，还顺道戒了赌。

Jurgen眨两下眼睛，试图消化带着烟草气的巨大信息量。所以，Jose现在来找Pep有什么事吗？

这我就不知道了，你不如直接问他，反正你们不是交往了吗。烟瘾老铁耸耸肩，抓着烟盒走向吸烟区，暗自嘀咕，说不定是听说前任有了新对象，所以来看看你是不是个好人吧。


	19. 【撸渣】法国人真香（12/2018）

地域歧视方面法国人永远能编出段子成千上万，巴黎嘲讽外省，南部调侃北部，国内则将矛头直指毗邻的比利时，槽点连起来能绕一圈五千公里的国境线。而比利时人永远不甘示弱反唇相讥，他们的鄙夷扎根在版图上，流淌在血液里，成为与荷兰人瑞士人德国人西班牙人的共同语言之一：法国人不行。

法国人不行。哪怕是法国人堆里长大的瓦隆人也知道，不行。

Thor！Eden清清嗓子，抓着手机开门见山地嚷嚷：职场生存不易，一定要提防法国人！

哈？Thorgan觉得莫名其妙，自己不是在德国吗，职场又能遇上几个法国人呢。

我跟你说，队里有个法国人今天摸了我的脑袋！

摸头怎么了，谁让你长得矮呢，被队友摸又不是一次两次。Thorgan想着Eden进球后被队友三层围住轮流摸头的场面，笑得嘴角咧到耳根，可是又不能给他哥听见，只得一手捂嘴艰难地咬着牙关不吭声。

矮怎么了！Eden气鼓鼓地反驳。我矮但是我可爱啊！

是是是Eden最可爱。Thorgan棒读，翻了一个信号对面看不见的巨大白眼。

哼！我也知道自己太可爱所以经常被队友摸头，可是、可是他…你知道他力气多大吗，那气势简直是要把我的半寸短毛给撸平！

不至于吧，哥你太夸张啦。

Thor你怎么能帮法国人说话呢！Eden提高了声音。你说他怎么这样，竟然想把我摸秃，是不是很过分！

过分过分，太过分了，他一定是嫉妒你头发多！Thorgan只好装作同仇敌忾，用感同身受的语气附和道。

不是吧，他的头发那么浓密，我觉得他想把我摸秃是为了让我的颜粉们转担加入他的粉籍，他要和我抢人气！

Thorgan摇摇头（Eden依然没有看到）腹诽，Eden的语速语调和音量已然仿佛法国晚间脱口秀咄咄逼人的主持人。可是自己的善解人意好弟弟人设怎么能崩呢，这种火上浇油的话怎么能直说呢。所以他只能好言安慰道，放心啦，你可是队里的不动C，教练推完运营推，队里推完赞助商推，根本不用担心人气。

唉……话是这么说。Eden这才冷静了一点，稀里哗啦捂着脸在心里感叹弟弟真好，但还是振振有词地下结论说，法国人太危险，你也一定一定记得长个心眼！

好好好我知道了，明天还有训练你早点休息。Thorgan心累地给手机接上电源线。

可是没出两周，Eden又来愤愤控告了。天啊Thor你知道吗那个法国人今天更恶劣了我受不了了这种队友简直没办法相处！

怎么了怎么了，别急嘛慢慢说。

他今天庆祝进球竟然把我抱了起来！

Thorgan闻言捂嘴，否则下巴都要掉地上。竟然有人可以把Eden抱起来，这是何等的世界奇观！他重复了一遍：抱起来？句末的问号小心翼翼地挑上去，相当不可思议。

是啊！Eden用力点点头。你也知道，我在伦敦六年了，前前后后就没有几个队友能把我抱得脚离地！

这不是挺好的吗，体验了新的庆祝动作。

如果换做是其他队友，那倒是挺好的，但他可是之前那个居心叵测想抢我人气的法国人啊！他这是想摔我，把我摔坏了好抢我的位置！

抢你的位置？我印象里你们队在左路前插的是个西班牙老铁才对吧。

不是说那个西班牙人啦，这个法国人是中锋。

这样他怎么抢你的位置？

好像是哦。Eden安静了两秒，但立刻又开始哭哭啼啼。我不管我不管反正他就是想摔我，要不是因为我身手敏捷把他脖子搂得紧，他放手的时候没准就把我扔地上了呢！

Eden已经被地图炮滤镜蒙蔽双眼冲昏理智了，善解人意的好弟弟如此断定。消消气嘛，既然你已经摸清了他害你的手段，下次他要是再想抱你，你就赶紧跑到其他队友怀里，他就不会得逞啦。

太有道理了Thor你怎么这么机智，不愧是Hazard家的儿子！下次集训给你带伦敦小饼干吃mua～

哥你记得少吃点零食啊，教练给的任务是一赛季进40球而不是长40斤肉。Thorgan觉得太不省心了，挂断通话后重新回味起隔海的飞吻，Hazard家怎么就摊上了这么个既傻又白还甜的大哥。

但再一次接到电话时，Thorgan严重怀疑他哥的白甜成分都变成傻了。

Thor！你还记得之前我说的那个法国人吗！

记得记得，他又怎么了。Thorgan叹了口气，把贴在耳旁的手机拿远两寸，按着音量键将声音调低三格。他掰着手指，已经不记得这是Eden第几次开地图炮了，但每次喋喋不休的语气堪比被老板拖欠工资的进城务工人员抓着示威横幅血泪控诉，那个法国人能把他哥逼成这样，自己怎么可能不记得。

他挑衅！我之前说他不安好心真是一点没错！

他找你正面扛了？

就是啊，而且我…我……Eden越说越急，声音都好像有几分哽住的意味。

输了还是怂了？这次Thorgan终于没忍住一针见血地问出口，然后他听见脑内一阵噼里啪啦轰隆咔嚓，是好弟弟人设轰然倒塌的声音。

意外且值得庆幸的是，Eden被这话搞得更加失落，似乎只在自己的悲伤无限下沉，并没有特别注意他弟的人设。唉，最近不是天冷了吗，我就在淋浴间多待了五分钟，大家都纷纷冲完出去了，只有这个法国人也站着不走，然后我出来，他也立刻围着浴巾出来了。

Thorgan噗地笑出声，大概已经想到他哥是输在什么方面了。别把人想的这么坏嘛，或许人家也只是觉得天冷呢？

你怎么又帮他说话，你到底是谁的弟弟？

是你弟是你弟。Thorgan急忙辩解，顺便又把音量按下去两格。

他那个胸肌那个腹肌那个肱二头肌明显就是来气我的，不然为什么要跟我一起出来呢，他想嘲讽我的身材！我不就是肌肉不明显吗，可是有肌肉有什么用，踢球又不是比体脂率！有本事训练里跟我1v1啊！

就是就是，踢球又不是健身，他竟然要跟你比身材，太过分了！Thorgan看他哥没发现他人设塌了，连忙附和两句，试图补救自己支离破碎的正面形象。

然后他还想跟我搭话，念了我名字，呵，谁允许他用那么色情的低音念Eden了！呸！我装作没听见，后脑勺甩给他！

可是说实话你真该去举铁了哥，不然也不至于看见肌肉男都觉得是挑衅——但方才费尽口舌挽回人设的好弟弟终究没有鼓起勇气将这句卡在嗓子眼的话吐出来。

然而他哥还是没去举铁，只在垃圾食品爱好的路上越走越远。

Thor，那个法国人今天邀请我去吃汉堡了，你说他是不是想肥死我，想让大家嫌弃我的身材，这是何等歹毒的意图，何等险恶的人心！

所以你没跟他去？Thorgan默默在心里吐槽，你自己买汉堡吃的时候怎么就没有这样的觉悟呢。

当然去了！Eden的声音洋洋得意。他给我带来了这么多心理伤害，我肯定要好好敲他一笔对不对！

对对对。Thorgan习惯了他哥三番五次的泣血控诉，如今已经能十分熟练地一唱一和了。

结果太戏剧了，你敢信吗，他竟然跟我告白了！

告白？他不是想害你吗？

对啊，所以我也不敢信，就茫然地跟他眨眨眼，哪里想得到他点点头又说了遍喜欢。鬼知道法国人的脑回路怎么长的，我一嘴汉堡差点喷他连脸上！

你这么恨他，怎么没真喷他脸上？

我是那么没礼貌的人吗！Eden显然不认为自己此前的恶意揣测是不礼貌的。

好吧，那你拒了之后他什么反应？

不啊，我没拒！

啊？Thorgan一惊，差点把手机摔了。你不是说法国人不行吗！

法国人的确不行，可是你想，他之前想方设法害我，现在是不是轮到我以牙还牙了？Eden半是愤恨半是得意。我要骗他，我要渣他才能解气！

Thorgan扶额，无奈之余又生出点期待，心说你这种傻白甜没遇上渣男我就谢天谢地了，还想自己做渣男？

但之后的两个月，Eden都没再找Thorgan谈起法国人。兄弟二人一起回国家队报到时，Thorgan破天荒地向副驾驶上的Eden问起了那个让他咬牙切齿的法国人。其实他原本不怎么关心他哥的人际关系，毕竟他哥青春期末尾谈恋爱都没告诉他，直到把人追到手搞上床了，他才从其他国家队队友那里得知一些小情侣打闹日常。这个先斩后奏的先例给兄弟之间的信任关系带来了相当的影响，所以Thorgan一般不会主动问起他哥的感情生活。

可这次他也的确没有耐住好奇心，说到底还是很难想象，他哥究竟能做出多么恶劣的渣男行径。

但Eden只是叹了口气，声音弱下来虚虚的很没有底气。唉，Thor，真的要小心法国人，那个人太厉害了，我受不住了。

不是说要渣他吗，怎么自己跌进去了？

唉。Eden又长长叹息一声，垂着头看起来相当泄气。能顶到那个深度的男人我还是第一次遇到，而且他竟然让我只用后面就，嗯。

Thorgan觉得这话信息量巨大，自己握着方向盘不方便捂嘴，于是把车挪到路边停下来。不是前段时间还恨之入骨吗，怎么二话不说就睡了？

我不是假装跟他交往吗，所以想着上床也是渣他的必经之路，一咬牙一跺脚就跟他搞了，可是哪里想得到他活这么好，所以才叫你千万千万要小心法国人啊，他们一个个都这么骚，这—么—骚！Eden伸开手臂比划起来。

所以你觉得法国人还是不行吗？

不行。除非他长得很帅很帅，身材很棒很棒，活很好很好，但你已经找不到第二个这样的男人了，所以法国人还是不行！

哥，你放心吧，我在德国没几个法国人。

德国人也不行，肥水不流外人田！

可是连你这么肥的水都流进塞纳河了。Thorgan捂着嘴无语凝噎，从他哥这种啪啪打脸的人那里听到这话，实在是无法令人信服。

你可别下次又搞来一个德国男朋友。但好弟弟到底是没有把这话说出口。


	20. 【库美】架空营业故事（01/2019）

Thibaut和Diego曾是如日中天的一对，台前暗送秋波幕后形同陌路的那种，业内俗称营业关系。

这两人被绑到一起，起初完全是无心插柳。那时候他们同社，社内那几年资源还算不错，曝光率也高。每周例行公事拍写真，有一回录making的摄像机不小心抓到一个cp感十足却毫不做作的细节，流出去不仅让圈内粉丝捂眼尖叫，而且由于二人颜值瞩目，甚至惹来了别家乃至路人的艳羡目光。他社上面的运营工作时间不务正业偷偷摸摸网上冲浪，意外发现二人上了社交网络热搜榜，一拍脑袋觉得这个可以有，从此社内喂资源的时候总想方设法让二位同时出镜，广告综艺电视剧一个不少。

那时候二人也都出道不久，突然就这么稀里糊涂地双双被推到镜头前，自是全然没有要靠捆绑走红的自觉。加上当时Thibaut还跟他在上一个公司的异地竹马Kevin藕断丝连，也不太愿意跟不熟的Diego走得太亲密。Diego先是主动了几回，看对方始终一副垂着眼角的冷漠情态，从来没一点积极回应，于是也有些丧气了。

双方的经纪人愁眉苦脸地面面相觑，点起烟来杵在摄影棚门口吞云吐雾，你一言我一语商量半天，最后一致决定来硬的。四个人约出去吃了顿饭，二位经纪人异口同声地教训道你们给我认真营业，不然将来连资源都没有你们的份。二人都是第一次看平时好言好语的经纪人发火，一时被吓愣了，不明不白地点头连声答应，连上面安排好的人设也毫不还价地一并接受：毒舌傲娇的Thibaut和清纯天然的Diego。

这一通操作下来效果显著，吸来不少路人粉，那两年他社虽不至于钵满盆满赶超隔着一条马路的他家死对头，也千真万确是比往年景气不少。

不知该说是福还是祸，后来公司人事变故，二人同年被搞去了业内另一巨头。经纪人跟新公司的运营好说歹说，运营终于同意接着炒这对。那时候二位当事人营业都相当熟练了，深谙粉丝想看什么，知道何时该对视何时该揽肩，何时该在对方不在的单人采访里隔空喊话。双方都觉得这样维持现状也无妨，或许还能因此迅速在新公司站稳脚，便二话不说继续兢兢业业了。

同时由于新公司的同行营业经验颇丰，运营要求二人上节目炒cp时常要换新对象。比如Thibaut与同乡Eden得益于身高差的先天优势，可以做出一些非此二人不可的亲密举动，此外爱好考据的cp饭还挖出了他们与Kevin的往日瓜葛，三角关系重新成为饭圈七嘴八舌的热点之一。再比如Diego与Cesc在综艺上有意无意的抛梗接梗竟演绎出一番“与君初相识犹如故人归”的心有灵犀，加之有人爆料二人在后台私交甚好，不免引得众多迷妹惊声尖叫“是真的”。

如今想来那三年迫真是cp饭大行其道的好时代，人蜜也多少带一点嗑cp的倾向，二人的唯饭反而珍稀起来。同人网站tag更是每日刷爆，写文画图剪视频的大手和他们的资源一样年年有增无减。

但这段营业的结束与开始一样突然得让人无法理喻，完全是一盆冷水浇下去，生生掐灭了噼里啪啦燃得正旺的火星。社内组织层换血，新领导不喜欢Diego，看了一年还是不顺眼，也不在乎他的高人气，铁了心要弃用。

前一周的节目（半个月前录的）里二人还在习惯性摸头杀，被媒体盘点为圈内模范cp，下一周公司官网立刻宣布Diego要回原来的公司，模范cp就此落得BE。cp饭纷纷在网上哭天喊地，太突然了不这不是真的我不接受我不相信我不听我不听，他们这么好怎么能说分就分，人间没有真爱了饭爱豆不值得，运营大猪蹄子司马听见了没有快还我爱情。

之后一年里二人毫无联系，关系迅速降温，cp饭一大半爬墙，剩下的小半日日转发锦鲤许愿有朝一日两边公司能开眼让二人一起拍个剧上个综艺，还有少数吃了安利入坑晚的嗑着旧糖捶胸顿足。

可是谁也没想到Diego离开一年后Thibaut竟以罢工逼着公司解约，经纪人三天里追着打过去两百个电话，他愣是一个没接。公司上面无奈只好放他去了Diego现任公司隔着一条马路的死对头家。

cp饭唏嘘不已，擦着眼泪高呼Thibaut看起来高冷没想到还是个长情的傲娇，这么久了心里还装着对方，就连当年的圈内大佬们也组团回来搞起甜饼。

然而饭圈一天一变，他们没有联系的那一年里唯饭势力迅速崛起，再加上两社向来不交好，如今双方唯饭仍时不时针尖麦芒，看见二人偶尔在节目里稍微站得肩并肩了都忍不住骂：呸，到现在还来蹭我家宝贝的热度，不要脸。

Diego唯饭咄咄逼人地说，也不数数你蒸煮在节目上跑火车已经惹毛几家前辈大佬了？要不是公司后台撑着，早就被圈内封杀五百次了！

Thibaut唯饭同样不相上下，也不算算你家多久没拿到好资源了？而且运营也烂得一比，说到底还不是酸我宝颜值高资源好吗？柠檬精！


	21. 【渣丁咩】永远喜欢（02/2019）

Dries碎步跑过来捡球，看见Eden正伸直了腿在训练场边上坐没坐相，手掌撑在身后的地上，歪着头懒洋洋盯着鞋钉上沾的草屑出神。他本周也没好好刮胡子，被一圈短须缀出几分老成。Dries起脚把皮球吊给Axel，后者远远抛回来一个笑容，他看不清表情，只捕捉到那人的鬈发在阳光底下显出的浅金色光晕。真好看，他想。然后拍拍屁股坐下，比身边那位坐得端正一点，双手搭在膝上。

Eden从鼻腔里闷闷地嗯了一声，权当是打招呼了。Dries动动喉结，抬起眼来望Eden，睫毛扇两下眼角挑起来问，Kev不在，所以你也寂寞了？

Eden反问，你不也是？

Dries点点头。Eden也没再出声。两个人并排这样坐，真的很像校园剧里拍的那种放学后无所事事在路边闲聊打发时间的中学生。

然后还是Dries先接了话茬。以前我和Tibo打赌，你们两个谁会先坦白，他说是Kev，我说是你。

Eden终于反应过来对方指的是双向暗恋的那段时间，十几岁的时候每一次见面都提心吊胆，分开时则会觉得更苦，不知道又要等到什么时候才有机会说喜欢了。现在就好很多，该讲的都讲明白，心思都放回足球上。他笑着问，下的什么注？

输的人去跟Marc讲黄段子。Dries弯起眼，眼角漾起细细的笑纹。你猜最后怎样？

显然是Tibo输了，虽然我也拖了很久就是了。Eden回望过去，罕见地挠挠头像是害羞了。

你也知道自己磨磨蹭蹭啊？Dries抬手搭上Eden的肩。拉锯战一样暧昧打了几十个回合，两边都不愿意说，我好几次都想把Kev直接推到你怀里，而且你明知道Kev是那种比起言语更喜欢行动的人。

结果Tibo怎么样了？

他被罚加练了半小时，陪Rom练射门。

这样我也太对不起Rom了。Eden仰起头笑没了眼睛，又接着开口。其实Thorgan和Kylian也跟我说过差不多的事，那时候他们一本正经地在群里说，十个叫Kevin的里有八个是gay，于是我就问，你们是认识了多少叫Kevin的，才能得出这样的结论。

Dries爆笑道，还好这事没传出去，不然全世界叫Kevin的直男都要来找他们算账了。

是啊，而且这要是传出去，Kev和我的事不也要被捅出去了吗。

得了吧。Dries站起来，手指拂掉屁股上沾的草。全世界早就看出来你们互相喜欢了。

说起来也没有很早，尽管没人说得清是谁先喜欢了谁。

最早的时候Kevin不太明白这样的感情。他看着屏幕上巨大的GAME OVER，把游戏手柄往床上一扔，去敲Dries的房门问，恋爱究竟是怎样一回事。Dries把人拉进屋，两个人并排坐在床沿上。他伸手揉了揉Kevin金色的发顶，眉眼弯弯笑着说，我知道恋爱是怎样的事，所以你要不要和我试试。Dries确实是那种典型的人美声甜，让人欲罢不能。于是Kevin不出所料地怔了怔。他不曾想过这样的问题，也不知道该如何回应。而Dries立刻抢着说，开玩笑啦。他想，你看，恋爱就是这样一回事，先爱先输。可就是有人心甘情愿成为输家，然后笑着让步。

其实Kevin想的是，恋爱终究患得患失，可自己不能失去Dries，也从没想过要去冒这个险。我喜欢你但不可以和你恋爱，或许就是这样的道理。不过Kevin自己也分不清那些所谓的不同喜欢有什么区别。倒也没必要去想，无所谓的，喜欢着就好。

他们只是都不知道，对方真正在想什么。

后来Dries去交了其他男朋友。他永远是让人欲罢不能的，所以恋爱在他那里就成了很容易的事。但他仍会全力回应每一段真心，所以失恋的时候还是会难过很久。这次就变成Dries去找Kevin了。他直接找去Kevin家里，在门口的时候还笑着打招呼说我带了酒来，可是没出二十分钟就已经把脑袋靠在Kevin肩上，一言不发地红了眼眶。眼泪落到手背上凉凉的湿湿的脏脏的，Kevin好心疼地说，我现在只觉得恋爱是好难过的事了，所以你也不要折磨自己啦。Dries用力吸吸鼻子摇摇头说，不啊，你想想Eden，爱情是像他一样温暖的。

想想Eden？Kevin就想，他爱吃爱笑也爱追着球跑，喜欢在开车兜风的时候放舌头只绕弯不打结的法语口水歌，而且还是很多人的意淫对象。——他在情事上的温柔确实鲜有人知。

最初他们在房门边的墙上贪婪拥吻，牙齿轻轻地磨，舌尖的触感绵长柔软，一点不激烈。被带到床上了才终于褪去衣物。Kevin抬起手臂挡住脸，Eden压上去问，在害羞什么呀。他咬上耳垂时手不安分地往下摸，被Kevin一把抓住问，你做过吗。Eden笑着答，我会小心啦，不会痛的。Kevin撇撇嘴，想自己并非因为怕疼，况且这种事情怎么也不会比带着球被人铲倒更疼吧。可就是有一种奇妙的恐惧，同时又好新奇，大抵是因为陌生，又或者因为对象是Eden。

Eden最后选择从侧边进去，一只手托在Kevin膝窝，另一手轻轻穿过他发隙，手心里划过一点点硬一点点痒的触感。他小幅度地顶胯，放柔了声音哄着问，痛吗。而Kevin只闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇不出声，仿佛单是呼吸就已经要耗尽他全身的力气。Eden一遍遍念，Kev，最后紧紧搂着他释放出来，渐渐缓过神后才意识到忘了戴套，但下一秒仍然觉得好累，腰上卸了力也不愿意坐起来，最后抱着对方睡过去了。

次日还是Kevin先醒的，醒来时才感到后面有东西流出来，本来想摇醒Eden，想到前一夜又觉得好委屈好羞耻，索性自己翻下了床。Eden在哗哗水声中醒来，迷迷糊糊好半天才明白自己做了多么过分的事，见Kevin缠着浴巾走出来，立刻从床上跳起来贴过去抱住，有点不好意思地小声说，对不起哦。

真的很纯情。

Eden和Kevin仍是连直男评论员写文章都要把两人名字在大标题里绑定的，教科书式的双子星。如果在联赛里遇到，一定会被放到同一张预告海报里的那种。

比赛结束时球迷的声音都跟着哨声迸开，皮球慢慢停止滚动。Eden跟自家队友抱抱，然后往看台走，双手举过头顶为球迷鼓掌。走回更衣室时他心满意足地想，现在终于可以明目张胆地跑过去抱Kev了。在Eden的意识里，能摆到台面上的都是社会主义兄弟情，镜头外的才是爱情。所以他从不轻易在人前说爱。他自以为高明地掩人耳目，殊不知爱情欲盖弥彰。他们总会在赛后抱得很紧，比站在球员通道里时更加用力，生怕人会消失一样把人圈住，鼻息落在他肩头，用背后去感受对方汗湿的掌心里的温度。

Kevin也无所谓Eden怎么做，他在这些事情上总是有一种奇妙的害羞，每每听见Eden靠在自己肩头低语着什么的时候，总会不由自主地想到最开始的那一晚，他伏在自己耳边用气音念，好喜欢你。

如今三人一起去餐厅，Kevin熟练地在Dries身边坐下，Eden坐在对面看他们讲荷语小话，一头雾水看着他们笑得花枝乱颤。餐厅里暖黄色的灯光落在他们身上，两个人都缀着金闪闪的光晕。Eden想自己终究无法无法加入他们。但这也无妨，至少无论是Dries还是自己，在Kevin那里都无可替代。这样就够好啦，纯爱情节好景常在，只要有甜蜜就能一路走来。


	22. 【魔车枪】卑微三流关系（02/2019）

曼联靠在伊蒂哈德看台一角吃瓜，看到第六球的时候心底突然冒出些许不甘的情绪。“发现自己的前任男友和现任炮友搞到一起是什么体验”，一想到次日曼城可能会春风满面地在网上艾特自己来回答这种沙雕问题，他就更咬牙切齿了，从看台上走下来时鞋底都在水泥台阶上拖得嚓嚓响。有点不爽，曼联揉揉鼻子，心说Chel铁定是屁眼痒了才会跟Ars搞上，难道打炮已经无法满足他了吗，好气哦。

而此时的切尔西靠在球场门口，低头把玩着烟盒怀疑人生，脑袋快要垂到地上。他手痒痒，差点想自己点一根来抽，偏不巧曼城他哥这时候双手插兜慢悠悠混在三三两两的球迷里晃出来，切尔西摆着手把人拦下，又匆匆折回球队大巴，烟盒塞回主帅怀里，三言两语把一车人都打发走之后在大巴车轮扬起的尘埃里揽着曼联的脖子挂到人身上，一字一顿地舔他耳垂：干我。

干我，直接进来，不用戴套。这样的要求实属难得。曼联挑起一边的眉毛想，或许他们的确是因为在打炮的问题上总是心有灵犀，才会把炮友关系维持至今。

曼联把挂在身上的人甩进自己车里（因为如果在球场里做不仅会遭到语言暴力而且很可能被打成狗样），口干舌燥地压上去吻，热烈又急促，甚至不给留喘息的余地。而这几乎是切尔西再熟悉的不过的情事开场了，他闭上眼想，全都交给对方来做好了，任人摆布可以是痛感但也一定可以是快感吧，然后理智也被愈渐灼热的体温蒸发掉。

后座不算窄，但在这种地方做爱还是很难伸开腿，切尔西跪趴着被人抓着腰从后面进入，双膝着地的姿势总是给他不太好的感觉，像是屈服于什么。他舔舔嘴唇咽一口唾沫，在床上屈服总好过跪在球场上，他甚至觉得被欺负得越狠越好，想要用更强烈的屈辱感来抹消先前的那点委屈。如他所愿。他被顶得眼冒金星，颤抖着用手去碰前面，最后喊着曼联的名字释放出来。星星点点的白色落在座椅上，后面反射性地收紧，又把身后的人夹得一汩汩灌进他体内。曼联把人翻过来说，不行，罚你给我洗车。而后才看见生理泪水的痕迹，本来想嘲两句，但还是于心不忍地把话咽回肚里，很体贴地沿着泪痕往上吻到泛红的眼角。

曼联把人送走之后突然意识到自己忘了问切尔西和阿森纳搞到一起的来龙去脉。

切尔西从曼彻斯特回来后锁在屋里自闭24小时，阿森纳中途来过一次，砰砰锤门60秒。当时切尔西插了个耳机，垃圾摇滚的器乐音嗡嗡把人振聋，根本没听见。门外的可怜男友没了耐心，倚在他家门沿上，拇指在屏幕上飞快地戳：快开门啦，是我，不是隔壁的土鸡。可他哪里想得到其实切尔西正抱着手机和另一个曼彻斯特人泣血哭诉。

聊天界面底端仍有白色气泡接连不断冒出来，全是自带哭哭啼啼音效的卖惨。曼城那边训练刚结束，他正准备回家，被一连串的消息扰得心烦意乱，差点就要一句语音吼过去骂脏字了。他抬头看球员们有说有笑仍是一片静好日常，这才心平气和了一点，在停车场勾勾手把Kevin叫过来，手机举到人面前指着屏幕问，那个瓦隆人追你的时候也是这么烦的吗？Kevin没太仔细看，一眼扫过去关注到的重点是屏幕顶端那个名字，他抬了抬眉毛，意味深长地弯起眼，有点不可思议地望向曼城，但并没有正面回答问题。不是吧，Chelsea追你？

呸！曼城摆摆手心情复杂，担心他的宝贝Kevin被荼毒成了恋爱脑。恋爱是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的，何况还是跟伦敦人。曼城说完后总觉得这话有点熟悉，拧着眉头愣在原地想了半天才想起，他哥和阿森纳分手后的一个月里也说过好几次这种话。难怪他现在只打炮不恋爱啊，曼城一拍脑袋恍然大悟，回过神来才发现比利时人已经钻回车里溜了。

切尔西把字打完，看对面已读半天不回，顿时觉得曼彻斯特这座城市人心薄凉简直要完蛋了。他挠着头眼神飘忽四顾茫茫，家里布局仍是一成不变的景致，唉声叹气之际接到一门之隔的电话，来自忍无可忍的男友，被骂了两句才迅速移至玄关给人开门。

阿森纳气鼓鼓地问你耳朵长哪去了。切尔西正委屈着曼城不回他消息，可怜巴巴地答说，被曼彻斯特人一巴掌打聋了。

阿森纳不屑：呵，你活该。

切尔西点头：嗯，我活该。可是我喜欢你呀。

他总是这样，总是不会忘记说调情的垃圾话。阿森纳愣一下，他向来待人温柔处事圆滑，但也承认自己不太擅长对付这种直球，僵硬地想了三秒后才笑眯眯地靠过去给了个亲亲抱抱，就当是哄人了。切尔西被哄得狮子变猫咪，乖顺得连眼泪都要掉下来。他圈着腰把人带到沙发上，嘴唇不安分地在颈窝蹭上蹭下，喉间呜呜地听不清在自语什么。阿森纳颤着肩笑说别乱蹭啦这样好痒，但还是由着他乱摸了一气，然后在对方的手游到下面时一把抓住手腕说你昨天和United做过了吧现在不行。切尔西先前的确被曼联整得乏力，也无法翻身压过阿森纳，委屈得喵喵叫，只好变本加厉地一口咬上他喉结。

阿森纳回去后给曼联打电话问，他求操的时候也这么直白吗。曼联想起在车里的那次，饶有趣味地说有时候是吧。

这次曼联终于记得要打听他们是怎么搞上的了，于是迅速转移话题。阿森纳那边沉默了两秒才开口，笑得有点干巴巴。其实也没什么啦，Chel说只约炮有点没意思了，就问我要不要谈个恋爱。

曼联显然听出对方不愿细说，也没再追问，只叮嘱道，别太真情实感。他还是很挫败地想，打炮真的不能满足那个死给佬了吗。

而信号另一边阿森纳反而笑起来。我知道啊，你看Chel自闭的鬼样，那就是真情实感的下场。


	23. 【枪车】乱搞轶事（02/2019）

以前切尔西过得好的时候，会去加油站加满最贵的油，驱车几十里遛弯到热刺家门口，拳头在他家门上砸得砰砰响，就为了趾高气扬地用鼻孔看人一眼。而后折回车里时才发现发现玻璃上贴了个条：乱停车。他摘下纸条往裤兜一塞装作无事发生（后来看见罚单扔洗衣机里搓烂了才想起来墨镜口罩鸭舌帽把自己裹得严严实实去银行交罚款），肩膀靠在车门上自以为风流倜傥地戳手机，打电话给阿森纳：Ars！我在你家楼下，我们出去吃饭吧！

二人面对面坐，阿森纳低头烤肉，听对面那位添油加醋地形容热刺推门看到自己时一脸便秘的表情，偶尔往他嘴里塞一片滋滋冒油的猪五花。切尔西被烫得半晌说不出话，一块肉在嘴里滚半天才艰难吞下，然后气鼓鼓地灌了一大口啤酒，责难道你不吹吹就算了，至少也该蘸点酱吧。

三十年河西，苍天绕过谁，热刺以牙还牙的时候也是差不多的情况。他把自己打理得西装革履发胶闪亮，这样的打扮俨然保险推销员，但由于热刺长得还算出类拔萃，尤其擅长骗小妹妹，所以站在镜子面前还是会把自己迷得晕头转向。他脸上佯装镇定心里喜笑颜开，跑到西边富人区去晃一圈刺激切尔西。不过热刺不像切尔西家里有矿挥金如土，也就不会请富勒姆吃饭（更不会请阿森纳吃饭），况且他和富勒姆本身就不怎么熟，更比不上阿森纳和切尔西的We hate Tottenham统一战线固若金汤。

阿森纳站在自家窗前欣赏大好夕阳，正好看到推销员下班回家在门前摸裤兜掏钥匙，顿时觉得夕阳也不美了，只对着那背影骂一句：呸，衣冠禽兽！

而切尔西过得不好的时候还是会去找阿森纳，只是悄咪咪躲着热刺罢了。阿森纳把哭唧唧的人揽进怀里，在背上抚两下说你怂什么啊不就是翻个白眼就过去的事吗，切尔西就说才不是怂啦我只是不想看见那只白斩鸡，然后愤愤地把阿森纳拉去吃炸鸡。

起初他们都憋着不挑明，但凡明眼人都看得出他们几乎要从破产姐妹升格成恋爱关系。到一月底阿森纳看切尔西被揍得不成人样了，终于沉不住气，发短信说你想谈恋爱就直说，不用拐着弯对我示好。切尔西看了深感绝望，自知坦白心声肯定要被拒，思来想去一周后才终于鼓起勇气去敲阿森纳的门，垂着头不敢跟人对视，只唉声叹气娓娓道来。Ars，我说实话吧，你也知道的，我吸引渣男，本质颜控，又喜新厌旧，私生活乱七八糟，还喜欢到曼彻斯特自驾游。

这些都是阿森纳早早摸清了的尿性，所以他一点情面也没给对方留：Chel你想太多了，我真的不介意你到外面找炮友。切尔西听了立刻双目放光，狮子又变成狮子狗，扑到阿森纳面前一对亮闪闪的狗狗眼眨巴眨巴。Ars，跟我谈个恋爱好不好。

明明只是这样一句话的事。

得了男朋友的应允，切尔西此后跟曼彻斯特兄弟玩各种花样的时候都变得更加兴高采烈。那两人听完这段曲折告白后纷纷感叹道Ars脾气真好，看你乱搞都不生气。伦敦人就无辜地说可是Ars自己也有好多绯闻对象，像你，还有你，还有Tottenham和Liv，还有德国西国法国佬呢。曼联听了抢着怼回去：他是人见人爱，你是见人送屁股，能一样吗？但既然屁股主动送到面前，他们当然还是笑纳。切尔西夹在二人中间，被曼联掐着腰从身后顶得晕头转向，还要艰难地俯身舔吻他弟弟的弟弟。

事后曼城压着切尔西后颈湿漉漉的金发，靠过去亲了他额头，又蹭着鼻尖问，你输决赛不难过啊。切尔西脱力地靠在曼联怀里，埋怨地瞪他一眼，意思是这问题不合时宜，再说小心我揍你。他这时候真的变得很想揍人了，只苦于无力抬手，脑子一转答非所问地回道，不愧是兄弟，射得都很同步呢。兄弟二人不出所料地翻脸，异口同声反驳道谁要和他一起。切尔西就得意地笑：果然很同步吧。

切尔西这些天过得风雨飘摇，找完一圈人后仍旧有点惆怅。他偶尔逃避现实的时候才会想到同样过得不好的邻人。富勒姆最初是一个邻居大哥哥人设，自从反叛期决裂后人设分崩离析，从此再没什么好脸色。只有在富勒姆每次升超的时候切尔西才会因为买球中奖而心情大好，十分坦率地说我想你好久了，都快忘了隔街对骂是什么感觉了。富勒姆反唇相讥：你不如陪我降级算了，还能找QPR一起骂。

如今切尔西又想起这话，靠在自家门前给富勒姆打电话，无人接听转了留言，他犹豫两秒才愁云惨淡地开口：唉，你骂我两句吧，不然我真的要陪你降级了。


	24. 【西伦敦德比】马男波杰克（03/2019）

夏季和冬季是不一样的，去年冬天和今年冬天也是不一样的。变化总是不给人留有心理准备的余地，但又总是来得顺理成章。就像球在草皮上滚，滚着滚着停下来，你也跟着一起停住，弯下腰来双手撑在大腿上，气喘吁吁再也抬不起脚。

七月放假那段时间的富勒姆也是踌躇满志的。这可能是一种雷打不动的规律，从英冠上来的朋友们多多少少有些自我膨胀，早就忘了多少年前降级时有多惆怅了。彼时富勒姆春风满面挥金如土的神态一度被切尔西怀疑是世界杯赌球赚得钵满盆满，后者戳着WhatsApp带着五十个问号和感叹号质问他怎么不带自己暴富。他回一句，你傻吗，我才不是赌球，我是有矿。切尔西见了从沙发上跳起来，星星眼跑去锤富勒姆家门：我家肯定也有矿，我现在掘地三尺还来得及吗。富勒姆拉开门送给对方一个关爱智障的眼神说，你小心一点，不要把自己埋进去，也别把伦敦给挖塌了，我们住得近的都忍了，可是锤哥如果一锤下来你连人带矿都尸骨无存。他本以为这样说能把切尔西气得心梗，没想到那人只是无辜地眨了眨眼反问，挖矿真的会出事吗，我怎么从没听我爸说过。此时的富勒姆终于无言以对，心累地想有钱人家的孩子都是真的傻。他说，那是油田哦亲，然后砰一下摔门回屋里了。

但富勒姆早在入冬前就又变回了一个丧球队，洗完澡后歪在床上抱着平板看一些大西洋对岸的过气动画片。男主角有着长长的脸，所以五官看起来总像是垮着的，语气同样常常是下垂的，偶尔扬起来的时候也都是抱怨的意思。马男波杰克。旁边QPR在和切尔西在还在为了谁先爽谁后爽、谁捅前面谁捅后面之类的鸡毛问题唇枪舌战不可开交。他们习惯性互不待见，好像上床前不先吵一架都别扭。富勒姆觉得自己快听不清对话了，翻了个和自己球衣一样白的白眼，插个耳机把那二位屏蔽了。二人吵到最后的结论是各退一步决定牺牲富勒姆的利益，于是笑眯眯讨好地凑过来，在富勒姆肩上一边搁一个下巴蹭他。然而下一秒切尔西瞥了眼屏幕顿觉惊恐：哇啊看这种东西会对生活失去信心的，年纪轻轻的为什么要受美国丧文化荼毒呢，就不能正能量一点吗比如像我就更喜欢辛普森一家。QPR则表示南方公园也很可爱很快乐。至于后来天冷了大家都过得比较困窘，切尔西没了挖矿暴富的念想，QPR也没心思跟他们约炮了，这时二人想起来找富勒姆要资源，那都是后话了。

家里没矿的才靠赌球致富，QPR如是说，他同时表示富勒姆说自己有矿都是骗人的。德比的赛前赔率7.41，4.43，1.39，他出来散步顺便吃瓜配可乐，叼着吸管斜眼问切尔西，让两球你行不行，我现在买还来得及。切尔西摆摆手笑：你放心，至少你们面前我还是有底。QPR突然就不高兴了：别把我跟他归到同一类去！但总之还是买了，毕竟这就是富人区的逻辑：我可以跟你过不去但不能跟钱过不去。结果切尔西偏偏少赢了一个，QPR差点没把手里捏爆的可乐罐砸到他头上。妈的，你们是不是串通好了让我十块钱打水飘。切尔西扯着富勒姆的衣角躲到他身后，我不是故意的啊，你怎么不怪他偷了我一个。富勒姆闻言肘击切尔西侧腹导致他失血三十点。QPR眼见着那两人打起来自己的存在感又变得微乎其微了，连忙横到二人中间说，我把饭钱输没了，你们请客。

结果去吃了美国垃圾食品，空气里弥漫卡路里的味道。桌子是方的，QPR坐一边，切尔西和富勒姆坐一边。他们一言不发地嚼炸土豆，不时舔掉唇角的番茄酱，都不愿意看眼前人，于是眼神到处晃悠。店里挂了个电视机，正在放吵吵嚷嚷的美国动画片，口音并不受人喜欢，也就没有太多食客关心。但三人不约而同地被吸引，那张棕色的长脸正撇着眉毛说，你现在唯一该做的就是继续生活。富勒姆轻声说一句，继续保级。切尔西和QPR就突然转过脸来面面相觑。桌子是方的，足球是圆的。他们三人的关系也像这样一个圆。总是有一个在英超有一个在英冠，剩下一个在英超降级区和英冠升级区轮流转。


	25. 【魔车枪】阿抬说现在入股车枪还来得及（04/2019）

四月时阿抬趴在墙角吃瓜，偶然听见车车跟利利讨价还价谈营业合作：现在不兴队内营业了，要不我们搞一下异地恋？可逆不可拆的利利听了当然不高兴，一拳把人咚到墙上，气急败坏地说：别拆我cp，沙漏的结婚证是我发的。（此时Momo与Eden勾肩搭背交头接耳路过，甚至同步朝他们笑眼弯弯地招招手。）车车身手矫健地往下一躲，一屁股跌坐到墙根，对着利利的裤裆翻了个白眼说：好好好是是是你嗑的都是真的锁了祝他们百年好合。

以上场景被阿抬录了小视频发给阿枪，阿枪笑得手抖打不了字，发了一串语音哈哈哈哈哈。阿抬习惯性点开，没插耳机又忘了调音量，外放声音巨大，自己聋了两秒不说，还导致车车和利利同步回头。二人面面相觑，又迅速压到阿抬身前来。

利利问刚才是你笑的吗。阿抬摆摆手把屏幕怼到利利面前指着聊天界面上方的名字说不不不不是我是阿枪。车车瞥了一眼，冷笑道你要甩锅给阿枪吗。阿抬连忙改口道都是我的锅。利利和车车齐心协力抢下了阿抬的手机，打电话找城城来给他哥收了尸。

车车回伦敦约阿枪出去喝茶，又讲起这个事，车车愤愤地插着自己面前蛋糕上缀的草莓，头也不抬地跟阿枪抱怨道，利利真的很过分。阿枪直勾勾盯着车车盘里的草莓，心疼得不行，捏起自己的樱桃伸长手把车车嘴堵上，兀自接了话茬：阿抬真的很冤枉。

车车终于抬起眼来问，怎么这时候心疼他了，这么宠的吗。

才不是啦！我看比较过分的应该是你。阿枪的语气突然变成感情分析师：你宁可找利利营业也不找他，其实他是吃醋。

车车一时语塞。但还是用一贯的别扭语气说道，做媒这种事我可做不来，他要是想给谁找对象，建议去找A Star Barber，全英格兰工资最高的球员都在他家办洗剪吹会员卡。

他们总是这样，总是在八卦另外两人的事，还沾沾自喜地自诩为旁观者清。但真正的旁观者只嗤之以鼻道，三角仍然是个稳定的图形。

比如刺刺正好路过车车和阿枪约会的露天座，撞见喂樱桃一幕，甚至识趣地偷偷拍下来发给了阿抬。阿抬怂恿刺刺发到朋友圈挂人，却又在发出来的那张图下面评论说，快乐都是别人的，我什么也没有。

——不仅总是觉得自己看得透彻，而且看见水浑了还总会想趟一趟。其实还是刺刺看得最清，三人行并不是必须有人没有姓名。

但刺刺后来却变得有点羡慕阿抬了，当他在伦敦群里膨胀却无人搭理的时候。

前几天车车靠着阿抬和阿枪双倍宠溺成功上岸时群里还是一排恭喜，现在自己变成了奇迹boy，怎么就变成了这幅冷清的独角戏。明摆着是赤裸裸的排挤，仿佛整个首都与利物浦统一了战线。不过刺刺并没有失落太久，他真的好开心，开心到没有必要计较这些，只管自己发了大概有五十个欢天喜地扭秧歌的表情包。最后先搭理人的还是锤锤：鸡笼已经装不下了，@水晶宫 出来踢人。刺刺不甘示弱地辩驳：@水晶宫 大哥，锤哥骂你是鸡。

阿枪和车车其实是忙着聊小窗才没在群里回复，等再点进去的时候发现刺刺和锤锤都被禁言了，又继续回小窗感叹遗憾。车车说现在压力来到我们这边了怎么办。阿枪说你放心啦我陪你一起。

阿枪到底还是很擅长说这种甜甜的台词，把车车甜到的同时把自己雷到。但无论是糖还是雷，最后都会变成动力。毕竟在约会这种事情上他们向来一拍即合。

阿抬瘫在沙发里开了两个电视，暗戳戳地想如果有一个能陪自己一起看决赛就好了，不然他弟到时候又要黏上来了。但到最后他只是点开了三人群，想说点什么，想想又退出来。这样翻来覆去点进去又退出来十几次，他终于忍不住憋了句话出来：我要退群。

爱情，是一把锁。阿抬在朋友圈如是说。


	26. 【车渣/戴五渣】小王子（05/2019）

Cesar总是责任心过盛，因此他别无选择地将这半天的忙碌归于自作自受。抬起头来要回应Eden的玩笑，低下头又要给Chelsea发短信直播：Eden出来了，白T短裤鸭舌帽，手里还捏着垃圾食品的包装纸；我刚去开车了，真的好久没有这样和什么人说这么多关于西班牙的事情了；你真的不来吗，现在来还来得及……

Chelsea捧着手机看，很久不回一句。Cesar看那一排气泡接连跳成已读，对面却一声不吭，就有点不耐烦地问你不关心他干嘛还找我直播。然后又补了一句，他过安检之前贴了我的脸，好软，虽然胡茬有点扎人。Chelsea欣慰地笑一下，弧度不明显。他还没想好该如何给Cesar解释自己的漫长失语，最后只敷衍地搪塞了一句，替我祝他一切顺利。而Cesar还是回得很快：这种话你倒是自己去说。

一切顺利。这种话是太轻了，轻到羽毛挠在心上都不会痒，伴随的一点微小刺痛也是绵软的。但Chelsea也的确用这种轻飘飘的词句敷衍过太多次，有时是亲口说的，有时只发短信，以至于感官也不可避免地麻木，钝化成感情的坚硬外壳，表面布满裂痕，内里却不曾得见化日光天。

其实Chelsea本来有很多话想说。他点开Eden的头像，打字飞快，生怕自己慢下来就会看到指尖的微小颤抖。什么要一直开心啦，要少吃垃圾食品啦，有空回来的话记得去David店里吃饭顺便找Ahmed理发……但拇指停在发送键上时这些句子又好像都在一瞬间变得无关紧要，似乎并不是非得在这时候说，即便是几个月乃至许多年后他仍可以在寒暄时提起。言语堆砌的告别在他眼中徒然显得愈加沉重冗长做作夸张，愈加令人憎恶。他狠狠压下退格键把几行英语统统删尽，换成自己所掌握的屈指可数的几句法语寒暄之一，很短，几个字母一只手就数得过来：Merci。

谢谢你。

Eden戳开那个红底白字的1，又飞快地退出来，抬起眼时仍用沉稳安定的表情和嬉笑的腻乎乎语气问Cesar，Chelsea跟你说什么了呀？

Cesar盈盈弯起眼打趣：没有哦，因为他一个人哭得太难过了。

那可真难得。Eden也笑：但如果真是这样，我反而会有点开心呢。

Eden撞见过几次Chelsea抹眼泪，当然也只有一只手数得过来的几次。最初他从背后走上去拍他的肩，Chelsea慌乱地转过身将湿漉漉的手背藏到身后而不是像往常一样与他撞拳。那双蓝眼睛垂着，没有什么对上焦的光彩，他比平日更加喑哑的嗓音轻声说，你还在啊。

那是Eden第一次亲眼确认更衣室流传已久的谣言：只有非常非常重要的人才能压垮Chelsea泪腺上最后一道堤坝。于是他用力抱了抱Chelsea，不知道说什么好，最后很是卑微地踮起脚扬起脸用嘴唇蹭上对方的耳尖：没关系，你还有我呀。你还有我。

如今Eden想起这个事，又重新点开与Chelsea的对话框。他抿着唇打字，你还有Cesar。——因为Cesar会变得很重要，比我重要，他留给你的会比我多得多，他要被刻进你的史册里永不磨灭，就像决赛终场后那几个字母刻在奖杯上。但Eden终究只是这样想，没有发出去。他本来希望自己和Cesar可以一起的。

况且这一次也的确只是Cesar开玩笑。这种事情上Chelsea已经不会哭了。他去楼下花店时偶遇对门去超市购物的Fulham，后者狐疑地看他一眼，用惯常的恼人语气讥讽道我从来不知道你还有养花这样的老年人爱好。Chelsea没好气地白他一眼，又低头沉进选择困难的深沼。

Eden右臂纹一朵玫瑰。他跑起来的时候，全世界的玫瑰都在他身后绽放。Chelsea想，自己推倒了一片即将败落的玫瑰园，再不会有那样灿烂夺目的色彩了。所以不能种玫瑰了，因为他的玫瑰独一无二，和这些都不一样……但就算不能种玫瑰了，雏菊郁金香或者向日葵也都是好的，花总是有万种风情，不浓烈的还可以清新，满开的时候总是同样惹人喜爱让人着迷。

事后Cesar看到那一堆乱七八糟的花以后扯着一边嘴角评价：这也太自欺欺人了。

毕竟失去玫瑰的不只是他一个人。

Cesar说，我看不到他了。Chelsea说，到这里就够了，回来吧。他盯着那几个字母，猛然意识到自己与Cesar始终站在一种非常相似的立场上，近似到他眼前可以立即浮现出留在安检口Cesar的表情，而那也是屏幕上映出的他自己。所以他才对Cesar说回来吧，意思是你别跟自己过不去。

Cesar回来的时候电台还在播法语口水歌，他还是没有听惯Eden最喜欢的那些歌，也无法跟着摇头晃脑。那些法国人有着清朗的声音，飞快的语速却并没有让咬字变得含混。或许这也是Eden喜欢的原因之一吧，毕竟他也是这样清明的。

金粉橙红一层层从天边裹上来，Cesar就开得比平日慢一点了。他想到这样的颜色曾经在训练场照过Eden的侧脸。那五官本就生得温润，专注时眉心的微小褶皱也在暖色调下显得缱绻柔和。温柔轮廓在下一刻转向Cesar，双臂缠到脖子上，五官渐渐放大贴到眼前，落在唇上是软软的触感。

Cesar想到这里轻笑起来，终于去回复Chelsea说，其实我比较担心你。——我担心你后悔自责。我已经替你后悔了，所以你没有必要这样了，本来也不该这样。Cesar本来想告诉Chelsea，其实Eden说他爱我的时候，又在后面补了一句，会和我一起用力喜欢你。

Chelsea曾经开玩笑问Eden，你喜欢Kev还是Mo，Cesar还是Oli，又或者是Zizou？Eden转了转眼珠，挑一个狡黠的笑说：我喜欢你呀。Chelsea愕然地猛一颤肩，但随即换成宠溺的笑，没有再多说什么。他想到以前的事情，小王子并不是偶然掉到他面前的。那时候他天真单纯，英语都说不流畅，所有的字母都是僵硬的法语发音，一个词一个词蹦出来，湖绿的眼睛波光粼粼，望向他时尽是新奇的色彩。

Chelsea哪里顶得住这样的眼神。他差点就想说“我也喜欢你”了，但到了嗓子眼还是生生吞回去改口：你真可爱。

如今Chelsea是真的后悔了。当时是不是应该说的，我也喜欢你，喜欢到想要把你圈在怀里。但那样的句子听起来会不会任性。如果再任性一点，你会不会留下来。

不过这些都不要紧啦，因为你总要经历这样的事。小王子消失的那片天际，背影被染上最深邃的蓝，然后清晨来临，白光是所有色光的合集，光明那么灼目，眼前的刺痛会长久阻止你去遥望那片光彩。然后时间就会使你习惯小王子的消失。你们终于互相原谅。

尽管那真的是很难的事。

——毕竟Eden同样停在登机口迟迟抬不起脚，在工作人员带着职业笑容的凝视里垂着眼，然后伸手压下了鸭舌帽。


	27. 【ELP BIG6】多米诺一夜全倒塌（11/2019）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸟回来了

1

每逢国际比赛日，家门口总会清净起来，晚间闲来无事，阿枪久违地深度打扫房子，从储物间翻出一打DVD，兴致勃勃一个电话打到车车那里：天气凉了，我们一起看电视取暖吧。

车车做人原则之一是不轻易在晚上十点之后拒绝人，况且对方还是阿枪，于是他抓着外套冲进车里一路飙，反正夜里黑漆漆路上空荡荡也没人给他贴条。

车车到了才知道阿枪说的片是恐怖片，心里有点慌。他平时看喜剧比较多，对恐怖片知之甚少，听名字就有点抵触。但毕竟已经进了人家屋里，这种时候男子汉无论如何都不应该怂。所以他整理好情绪佯装镇定，在沙发上正襟危坐。电影刚开了个头，空无一人的房子里画面的亮度渐渐提升，反而意识到BGM的可怕了。车车不好意思捂耳朵，更不可能捂眼睛，只好紧紧抓着膝盖。

阿枪火眼金睛注意到这个细节，无语地看向车车的手：别抓，裤子棉的容易皱。车车无所适从地对上阿枪的眼睛，再也无法掩饰惊恐。

阿枪会哄也会撩，在这种场景最能大显身手：你怕的话可以抓我。看车车两眼放光的样子，又立刻补了一句：你别多想。

我没多想。

骗人。

因为我根本就没在怕…车车条件反射地想狡辩，但手指已经紧紧扣进阿枪的指缝里了，自知没有说服力，遂垂垂脑袋闭了闭麦。

几分钟后阿枪摸到车车的手汗，又于心不忍，歪着头想了想，决定透露一个北伦敦鬼故事：刺刺家房子岌岌可危。车车闻言又开始两眼放光，满脸吃瓜的表情。他们都不太诅咒人，但对于一些可以隔岸观火的倒霉事情还算是喜闻乐见。

说起来，他家房子倒了会不会压到你家啊？

事实上阿枪并没有想到这一点，他愣了愣，眼睛眨一下，又眨一下，显出无辜的样子：无所谓啦，就那样吧。阿枪这几年习惯了破罐子破摔，也不是很在意，哪怕刺刺的房子真的塌了砸了他家，他还能多一个正当理由来打一架。

所以他现在挺忙？

因为要给Jose打电话啊。阿枪理所当然地说，言外之意是“你是不是傻”。

哦……等等你说谁？哪个Jose？？车车难以置信地从沙发上跳起来，他从没料到刺刺家房子要倒这件事会首先把自己卷进去。

就是你认识的那个。

你不要骗我。

我在Tottenham的事情上有什么骗你的必要？阿枪假装一本正经，完全不像是开玩笑：你可以现在打电话试试是不是占线。

结果是车车拉着阿枪喊了一整夜We hate Tottenham。阿枪喊得相当敷衍，没有在球场的时候用心，但车车并没有心思再指出这一点，因为愤怒失望和忧愁已经占据了他的全身。房子隔音挺好，姑且没有被邻人投诉，电视屏幕上仍在播放已经被冷落的片子，画面跟着他们的口号忽明忽暗。

2

阿抬睡前照常玩手机，推特被一个许久不见的熟悉名字刷屏，屏幕啪一下砸了额头，两眼一黑。他从床上坐起来，想这不可能是真的，拿头哐哐撞墙，试图逃离噩梦。但墙是真的硬，撞了是真的疼，噩梦是真的即将铺开在眼前，阿抬终于清醒过来，揉了揉被撞的脑袋，开始心疼自己的头发。他翻下床从地上捡了个球，用皮球代替头哐哐砸墙。

城城洗完澡出来听见他哥房门里传出几声巨响，忧心忡忡地去看了两眼（主要是担心重新装修过于麻烦），直接被人拦腰抱住。阿抬把球扔到一边，在城城耳边嗷嗷哭号道我好难过。城城说我还没吹头发这样会感冒的，发梢滴落的水珠应景地在阿抬的睡衣上洇出一小圈深色。阿抬不以为意，仍然沉浸在自己的悲伤中：你知道我有多么难过吗，怎么可以是他！

城城面无表情：我不知道。

阿抬试图把城城放到当事人的立场以求理解：你就一点也不期待Pep和前任见面吗？

城城仍然波澜不惊：我为什么要期待，他们又不是分手后第一次见对方，再说了，放不下前任才是有问题吧。

最后这句话一针见血戳中阿抬，他放开城城倒回床上。亲亲好弟弟无法理解自己，没有比这更雪上加霜的事情了。他终于决定打电话到伦敦求证——当然是打到车车那里，因为他知道这时候刺刺的手机和座机都会被打爆，而只有车车和自己一样在这件事上有重大利益相关。

没想到打到车车那里也是占线，两分钟后才回一条语音：We hate Tottenham。

阿抬按灭屏幕，把手机甩出两米远，像丢出一个炸弹，所幸落在地毯上没碎屏。如果有任意门，他甚至想立刻穿到伦敦和车车睡觉消愁。

城城无奈地看了他哥一眼，用一如既往的平静语气说，我先去吹个头发再来陪你，然后好整以暇地进了浴室。电吹风的呼呼声与他哥的砸墙和哭号交织在一起，像恐怖片里闹鬼的房子。

3

刺刺被欺负的时候总被朋友们开玩笑称作鸟类家禽，但镜子里的他仍然是一个外表上的酷哥和行动上的猛男。猛男在这里的定义是，即便自家CP当着自己的面分道扬镳，他也没有办法撒手人寰（尽管那一刻他真的很想撒手人寰），只能抹抹眼睛，猛灌一瓶红牛，成为工作日里仍为阑珊夜景贡献灯火的模范市民。

推倒骨牌的人在洗浴间喷发胶的时候往小窗口里望了一眼，天已经有一点亮了。他难得像这样经历一回危机公关的不眠夜，目前已经接了五十个来自熟人生人的电话，挂断通话后还要继续压榨手下文案和设计，细节一改再改，苛刻的甲方本性暴露无遗。

但他在真情实感的事情上从来就不是那样苛刻的人。

多米诺效应指的是，关系上一个小小的缺口就可能导致感情破裂。但这缺口从何而来，他不得而知也无从考证。眼下的形式并没有多余的时间容许他去回忆他CP过去的那些美好瞬间。猛男不需要整理情绪，他只想快快送走这个Bad Ending，然后回家睡个好觉。

4

只有利利的确睡得很好，美梦和埃弗顿一样甜。他不知道在伦敦人是在室内约会还是在单位加班，也不关心曼彻斯特兄弟如何过夜。他唯一知道且关心的是，自己即将拿下圣诞冠军，之后是联赛冠军。


	28. 【亚托】金色梦乡（11/2019）

日本很冷而九州靠南，冬天甚至比Fernando此前待过的许多城市都好过。春天来得并不迟，但阴雨连绵许久，冬末的低气压仍未流露分毫即将离岛的意向。赛季开始前鸟栖一众队友去了神社，他也跟着去，好奇目光扫过低矮的陌生建筑，心头漫出一股难以言喻的神圣感。投币摇铃，拍手合掌，闭眼许愿。愿望大概健康无伤吧，大家一定都会这样想。

然后还去抽了签，展开的纸签上挤着密密麻麻的小字，好像汉字的铿锵笔锋已经不容置疑地框定起一整年的运气。他看不懂，拿回去问翻译。答说，小吉，和英辞典里与good luck划等号。

保持平常心；如果能多为他人着想，生活也会一切顺利。

愿望：通过帮助他人得以实现

失物：在物与物的缝隙

旅行：尽早启程

恋爱：再次出发

等待的人：迟到，但一定会来

Fernando半信半疑地听，到最后温柔地笑起来，心说这是很有意思的论调。他很认真地记下一些印象深刻的，线上找David分享迷信。他们这一行总是难免遇上不得不碰运气的场合和尽到人事讲究时运的同行，到头来自己也对此类毫无根据的定论产生一点兴趣。

David很快回他说，相信也无妨，反正又不是厄运。

Fernando就说，那你可别迟到了。

David看了笑：我以为这已经够迟了。

这样一说才意识到确实来得很迟，迟到几乎不敢相信还可以通过这种方式重逢了。如此一来倒想要宁可信其有了。其实成年人都知道并不是相信就能成真，但看过许多风景后实现与否都不是很重要了。

重要的是我总觉得你一定会来的。就像樱前线一定会光顾，梅雨季一定有晴天。

平成末年仅仅4个月，年号换新的起点是悠长的黄金周。假期前Andres和David闲聊，电视里讲平成结束就是辞旧迎新，按照日本人的划分时空的方法，他们即将成为两个时代前的“昭和”世代，听上去一点也不年轻。

时代一词似乎已经滥用成灾，短则数十年多则上千年，任何一个普通的日子都可能在某一个平常时刻被宣布成为分界线，就好像没有听上去那么真实和严肃了。David想，自己他并不介意被贴上时代感的标签，毕竟人总是在面对新的开始。是不是只有送走了一个时代，才能开启下一段冒险？

但说到底David也不那么关心他国改朝换代的事情。他在世界的太多角落经历过不尽相同的冒险，关于足球关于生活，又或者关于恋爱。所以有一点他很明白：温暖晴朗的春末是约会的好季节。

——当然是约在室内。日本人偏爱情人旅馆之类的便捷场所，但他们已经不再需要在陌生的酒店客房里藏匿秘密。家是给真正爱的人准备的。门打开时首先出来迎的是拥抱，Fernando把人拉进屋，弯着眉眼看他。亮晶晶的双眼眨两下就折出一些活泼的情绪，在眼下这种二人独处的场合，可以轻易解读为邀请。David甚至不用再开口确认对方是否真的是这个意思，因为人在面前的时候，表达喜欢和思念的最简单的方式只有一个。

抵着鼻尖亲吻时很难对焦，索性不去看对方的神情。交错的细碎吐息里混着几个模糊音节，起初还能从气音里辨出名字，后来连名字也叫不清，就去做更激烈的事情了。

这种时候总是很容易想起二十几岁的年纪里也会去敲隔壁的房门，开着淋浴在水声里亲吻，一只不安分的手悄悄滑到下面去，但想到第二天还有训练，就不太敢碰后面了，只能亲呢地和前面打招呼。一直忍到比赛全都结束，才真正有机会享受被汗水濡湿的发尾，蜿蜒到脖子上的手臂，和覆着薄汗的滚烫肌肤。印象里无论在哪一座共同经过的城市都有这样无限亲密的夜色，暖黄色的灯总是开得很暗，如今到了遥远陌生的异国也还是一样，好像这么多年都没有变过。

七八月份时所有人的关切目光都指向同一个球场，新闻说热爱排队的日本人不惜起早贪黑赶去占座。Fernando和David出于好奇也去看了看。他们到球场时有些晚了，远远坐去看不清本垒的位置，视野里投手变成火柴人一样遥远纤细的影子，球只在飞到外野甚至飞向看台时才会多一点实感。下午一两点太阳毒辣辣，棒球帽压得很低也还是顶不住烈日。但十七八岁理应是这样，太阳一样璀璨辉煌，从不担心写下“失败”之类的字眼，一心只全力挥棒与奔跑。现场播报与看台上的吹奏乐和应援声交缠在一起蒸腾在球场上方，厚重音色织出了熟悉的旋律：少年呀成为神话吧*。哪怕一个夏天真正能够成为神话的只有20人。

比赛失利的孩子们会把球场的土带回去，在他们看来是非常新奇的习惯，毕竟足球的世界里不会有人在国际大赛失利时去挖草皮。

从阪神甲子园出来后去了市中心。二人戴着鸭舌帽，上臂挨在一起，并排走站得很近，脚下踩着相同的频率。没人规定17岁中学生的冒险情节（大多与恋爱有关，或者没有也不要紧）不可以发生在他们身上。他们穿过心斋桥的人流，十字路边站的建筑物上有巨大屏幕在放他们并不熟悉的专辑广告。看起来是一派光明前景，但极少有人逃得开千篇一律的流行乐公式，这就好比天底下的成功都有套路，因循此路却未必能抵达同样的终点。但成功与否都成了过去的事情，少年在成为神话后回想起那些瞬间时心间涌起的暖流大多并不来自奖杯的刺眼反光，而是搭过的肩和牵过的手。所以他们仍然仰起脸来沐浴五光十色的都市灯光，然后绕到街边不那么明亮耀眼的巷口，抓着手背压到身前亲吻，一瞬间穿过了数十年，眼前影影绰绰地浮现出他们披着同一面红金国旗的那座球场，在恩斯特哈佩尔的球员通道里紧紧拥抱。

就像是一个绵延的、令人沉溺的梦境，樱花开过蝉声竭尽，落叶纷飞风雪扬起，尽管没有太多机会一同走过四季，但用力扣住对方的手时总能感受到同样温暖的体温和同等力度的爱意，也就无所谓时间是否真正流过了。

*高橋洋子 - 残酷な天使のテーゼ


End file.
